A New Wave of Love
by LixXxa
Summary: Everyone's at the beach. And I mean EVERYONE. Will romance ensue? Centers around Hermione and Charlie. Surfing, guys, attempted murder, etc! HGxCW LLxNL GWxHP BWxFD FWxAJ GWxAS MWxAW RLxNT SBxOC
1. Beach, ocean and boys

**Disclaimer: I own nada. I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction if I owned HP, I'd be writing novels. Actually, many I would have came here to write too...cuz I mean, I like time travel, crossdimensional travels, and a whole bunch of unique fics! **

**A/N Anyway, this is a small story, with about ten chappies or so. Currently, I'm in to Charlie and Hermione centered fics, so I'm writing one!**

Hermione's POV (point of view)

I was ecstatic! It was the end of seventh year and Harry had finally defeated Lord Voldemort with mine and Ron's help! And nobody we knew really died afterall!

But that wasn't the real good news. Summer was starting, and Molly Weasley was inviting everyone to a private wizarding beach on one of Hawaii's small islands. There's a couple cottages there and muggles couldn't see anything if they were passing by ferry. It was brilliant! Everyone was coming, all 8 Weasleys (Percy moved to America, says it's business), Harry, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Draco (who turned out to be a spy in the end!), Remus, Tonks, Sirius (who miraculously returned from the veil) and of course, me! Then there were a few others.  
Bill had taken a break from being Gringotts' curse breaker because he had helpped the order with the war, so they rewarded him with the vacation. I've never met him properly, not since a few years ago. Then there was Charlie, whom I haven't seen since what, fourth year? He called in quits in Romania and was to work somewhere else soon. I don't really know the two much, but Ron says they're pretty nice, even though Charlie's a bit wild.

"You ready to go, dear?" my mom asked me from the bedroom door. I was busy packing the rest of the things I need, which included lots of clothes and swimwear. I wanted to get a nice tan when we leave at the end of August. And today was only July 15. I bet I'll be niced and coloured.

"Yes, mum. Just gotta pack some accessories." I waved my wand and my make up kits (about half a dozen of them!) packed themselves in my trunk.

I don't know when I became such a girly girl. Well, I'm not, really but lately I've been worried about my appearance and how I smell and look. Mom says that since I'm older now and don't have a boyfriend,I'm on the alert at all times and I feel the need to look my best. My hair was no longer bushy, I had managed to use a hair straightener on it and brush it out. Now they fell like sleek curls, which looked a bit weird so I streaked them blonde. Dad says it looks pretty on me.

Then I've been wearing different clothes. I had gotten a magazine from America where my muggle best friend Jessica lived and it had a whole bunch of tight, small clothes that I decided to buy. And I started wearing make up, just light eyeshadow and lip gloss. I like my new style. Then there were the books. I've stop reading, but not for the reason you think. It's just that there are simply no more books to read! Shocking, I know. I've been whining to some authors to hurry up and finish their novels, cuz I've been bored the past three days. **(A/N My friend's like that too. She read all the books in our elemantary school library years ago, I swear. She reads them during class, lunch, recess and gym. Thank goodness she's not in my junior high school or she would have checked all the books out. I love ya though!)**

"Ok, I'm ready to go," I declared as I shrunk my trunk and placed it in my pocket. I was wearing light shorts with a light blue seawave top that showed my belly a bit.

"We'll see you soon," mom cooed and gave me a bone crushing hug. Literally. I heard my shoulder bones crack. "I'll tell dad you said bye."

Waving, I stepped in the fireplace which was temporarily connected to the Floo system. Dropping floo powder into the flame, I shouted out, "The Burrow" and felt a wave of sickness wash over me. I fell out of the fireplace headfirst.

"Hermione!" I looked up clumsily to see Ron standing there with a big grin on his face, which I returned. He looked much healthier than I last saw him two weeks ago, when he was looking pretty bad with all those bruises and cuts. I stood up and brushed ash and soot from my pants and gave him a bear hug.

"Wow, Mione you've changed since two weeks ago. Are you doing ok? Better? Good, cuz I want to reintroduce you to the rest of the family," Ron said while he dragged me to the kitchen where there where the rest of the family was. And I mean the REST of the family.

"Bill, Charlie, I want you to meet Hermione Granger. Surely you remember that bookwoorm aka know-it-all?" Ron chuckled while I glared at him. Then I shook my hand with the two boys. "And this is Charlotte, Sirius' girl." Sirius glared at him while I giggled. She has blonde hair like Luna's and green eyes like Harry's. She was actually pretty for a forty year old.

"Nice to meet you." Then I went over to hug Ginny and Harry, who was already here. So were Luna, Draco, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Sirius, Remus and Tonks and Charlotte. And to my surprise, there was also Fleur (Bill's wife) , Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Fred and George's girlfriends.

"Hello, dear! I assume you've got all your stuff? Good. Now everyone grab onto this," Molly ordered while holding out a flower. How were we all supposed to grab on? Everyone touched with the tip of their fingers and a second later, we were on the middle of a beach with about five cozy cottages in the back where the palm trees were. A relaxing breeze swept into the air. We gasped in awe, it looked beautiful. Ours for over a month!

"Now, you kids will take this side of the island," Arthur started, pulling out his trunk, "and we older adults shall take the other side. Bill and Fleur are in charge. We'll be back in five hours." Then he, Molly, Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Charlotte trudged to the other side of the island, where there's probably more cottages.

"So how are we gonna split 5 cottages between sixteen people?" Harry asked. "Do we just give girls two and us guys three?" I smacked my forehead.

"Of course, you idiot!" I sighed exasperately. "Three boys in two, four in one and three girls in each remaining!" He can be so dense sometimes, no matter how much research he did while looking up Horcruxes.

"Oh." Rolling my eyes, I went to the cottage closest to a palm tree and looked inside. There were two bunk beds on the east side of the hut and a small bed on the other. Then there were dressers at the ends of the beds, with a desk on the north side of the hut. The place was nicely spaced out and there was a window on the east, north and west wall (the south was the door).

Taking out my trunk, I dropped it on the west bed and started unpacking. I placed my two make up kits on my dresser at the end of my bed and started putting my under garments in the lower drawer. Then I folded my other clothes into my top drawer. After getting out my surfboard which I had shrunk into the trunk, I placed the trunk itself under my bed and changing into my purple two piece bathing suit. By now, Ginny and Luna had come in and started to unpack as well, with Luna at the top bunk.

"What's that?" Ginny inquired me curiously as I polished my surfboard lovingly. It was a designer's copy of the one (insert famous surfboarder name here) with waves on the front and back side. The words AHOLLA were painted in red on the backside of my board.

"It's called a surfboard, it's a muggle thing where you can surf on the waves," I explained. Luna's and Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Can we go too? Please? Teach us?" Ginny begged. I nodded smiling and holding out my hand. There were about twenty smaller boards in them, which I was planning to give to the others.

"Sure, get changed first and let's go." Grabbing my towel and those sun umbrellas, I exited the hut and found a nice place on the beach. Ginny and Luna came running out a second later sqealling with happiness and begged me to teach them. Rolling my eyes, we tied our hairs up and began swimming out to sea.

"So how do we surf?" Ginny asked. I bet she thought it was a piece of cake.

"It's simple, you just stand on it, right?" Luna tried to answer with her dreamy look on her face. I gave them a smile. We were a bit far out, but that means we get bigger waves. The waves in Hawaii are huge, about a hundred feet tall sometimes!

"Well, you stand on it but sometimes the board is so wet you slip and fall. But if you balance out, you're supposed to surf across a wave and get on top," I tried to explain without that know-it-all tone. They nodded, confused but watched me and did as I told them. A wave was coming. "Hold on!" We climbed onto our feet and I started whooping loudly. Luna was giggling so hard that she fell off her board with a slam and Ginny just slipped.

By the time that wave was over, we were back on the sand, rolling over with hysterical laughter.

"You should have seen your face, Ginny! You looked so frustrated!" I giggled as I got up and brushed sand which stuck to my wet skin. Ginny rolled her eyes while Luna laughed.

"I thought surfing was easy!" she protested. At this, I shook my head.

"You need lots of practice to get it right. It took me two months to even stay balanced on the board," I called over my shoulder as I headed to lie down next to the others. Charlie was grinning at me like crazy.

"You girls looked hot out there," he told me. "Except for Ginny. You should teach me how to do that, tumble over my board like this." He made a perfect impression of Ginny's face. Ginny glared at him before whacking him with her towel. I burst out laughing. He really is a little wild, in a hot way. No...did I just think that?

"Wait a minute, I thought you lived in England. There aren't any beaches with waves in England," Ginny commented **(I don't think so, well I dunno. but in my story, there aren't)**. I gave them a small smile.

"I used to live in California, in America," I told them sadly. "I moved to England after I got my Hogwarts letter." Nodding, Harry asked Ginny, Ron and I if we'd like to go swimming in the water. "Sure."

Just then, Fred and George came running up and tried to hide from Angelina and Alicia. "Just you wait, you Weasleys, we'll get you back for that little stunt!" they cried out. I put my hands on my hips.

"What did you do?" I demanded. They held up their hands in defence, which actually showed evidence of green liquid.

"Nothing! We would-, George started.

"-never ever-," Fred continued.

"-ever think about-," George continued.

"-doing something as-,"

"-stupid as turning-,"

"-our dear girlfriends'-,"

"-clothes green," George finished. Rolling my eyes, I dragged Harry, Ron and Ginny to the water. Before I went though, Charlie flashed me his famous Weasley grin. As I ran to the water, my heart melted. He looked so cute, with his flowing red hair and his tan from working with dragons all day. And there's the fact that his chest was showing, revealling his muscualar form also from working with dragons.

_Stop that,_ I scolded myself. _You're in love with Ron, you've always have. Why else did I go to the bathrooms crying on Halloween in first year? It was because Ron said those words, not just the words themselves. Then there was the fact he and I always argue, which I do only just to have an excuse to talk to him. And he savedm e from that troll!_

My face blushing, I dived deep down into the water, which felt cool and refreshing. How come my feelings are starting to get mixed up? My life's getting complicated.

"Did you see Draco?" Harry was saying when I came back up. "He was totally oggling Luna. And so was Neville! Really, what's that all about?" We smirked, knowing full well that the two guys fancied the part veela.

"Speaking of people who fancy each other, who do each of you fancy?" Ron asked. I blushed. I couldn't say it was him! That would be like saying I like Charlie...NO! I don't!

"Not telling," I teased, splashing water at him. I noticed Ginny and Harry blushing as well. Hmmm...I thought Ginny liked Dean? Oh well, my thoughts were pushed away as everyoone else came into the water and we started to have a water fight.

Laughing, I tried to spray water at the whole Weasley family, who was teaming up on me. Great. "You guys! Stop!" I exclaimed, giggling. Then I took a deep breath and dived under. I once I was underwated, I grabbed two different legs and pulled them down underwater with me. This received a shriek from a girl and a yelp from one of the males. Once I resurfaced, I determined it was Luna and Draco. Ooops, wrong people!

"Hehe," I said nervously as Draco sent me a glare. But then he did something surprising when everyone else turned away. He gave me a heart warming smile. Not heart melting as Charlie's or Ron's heart shattering grin.

_No! _I screamed in my head, trying to shake my head of my thoughts. What was wrong with me?

"Are you ok, honey?" Alicia asked me, swimming over to where I was while I treaded water. I gave her a small reassuring smile. She'll make a good mother with George some day.

"I'm fine. I just a have a small headache, that's all. I'm going back, to clear my thoughts," I answered her before swimming back to shore. Before I left, I thought I saw Charlie give me a concerned look, but I dismissed it. He doesn't know me, he doesn't care for me, and why should he? Maybe it's because he's part of the cause of my headache? my inner voice asked me. NO!

"Grr..." I moaned as I laid down on my towel in the shade. I didn't hear someone come up in front of me several minutes later.

"Hey," Ron greeted me nervously. He smiled at me, who I grinned back at. "You don't mind if I sit here?" Shaking me head, I gave him a smile and brought out a towel beside me for him to lay on.

"How's it going so far?" I asked him softly, while sorting about my feelings. There's no way that I'm falling for Charlie Weasley, just no freaking way. It's Ron I love, that's it. Him, not his brother but him. And Draco? He's hot, but he was so mean!

"Good. Um, Mione? There's something I need to tell you," he said nervously, twiddling his fingers. Aw... that's so cute. But what did he need to tell me?

"Yes, what is it?" I calmly and sweetly inquired. Was he gonna say what I hope he will say?

"Well, you see. I really like you. Really REALLY like you," he told me in one big breath. Then he turned red and faced away.

My heart stopped. This was my perfect chance! Touching his arm, he faced me. Then I leaned in closer...

Charlie's POV

I was too busy having fun to notice what Hermione was doing on the beach, and who was with him. Fred and George had Angelina and Alicia on their shoulders and were having a fight where one pushed the other off. I was busy splashing Bill and Fleur who were caught in a compromising position and Harry and Ginny were helpping me. But then I noticed Ron was missing too and my eyes were directed to the beach.

And he was on the beach, making out with Hermione Granger! Pretty Granger. Mione. My Mione. My-own-ee. Her name is like a poem... Hehe, my-own-knee.

Sighing, I stopped splashing the happily married couple and just treaded water as I unhappily watched everyone else around me. Everyone seemed perfect with one another, each of them probably has a crush which they'll probably ask out. Either that or they're dating someone, married or engaged like Angelina and Fred. George was planning to ask Alicia soon, probably in the next several weeks. And I was all alone, with the one person I like making out with my little-est brother.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" Alicia asked me as she noticed my solemn expression. I shook my head.

"I just have a headache, that's all," I told her. She frowned.

"You're the third one with a headache today. Things are so weird around here," she muttered as she went back over to George. _Oh yeah, Hermione had a headache as well,_ I thought sarcastically. _And Ron. I bet he had a good headache too. It was an excuse to snog his best friend senseless._ Jealously glancing back at the beach, I told Bill I was headed for our hut.

Why do I even like her? I don't even know her, besides the fact she was a bookworm. But other than that, she wasn't that bad looking, she had starting curves and a wicked smile. I'm gonna get to know her, I promised myself. I'll be her friend.

"Seriously, Char. Whats wrong with you today?" Bill questioned me as he walked in the door a minute later. He had followed me. Great, I had been trying hard to slip by the snogging couple unnoticed. Oh wait, they're still making out. Fantastic.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I protested as I rolled over and pressed my pillow to my face. I can practically hear Bill rolling his eyes.

"It's about a girl, isn't it," he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. When I looked up, I gave him a puzzled glare. How'd he know?

Bill sighed. He then sat down on his bed and started to tie his shoe. It's been four and a half hours already, so mum, dad and those other two couples were gonna be back soon. They had mentioned something about a small restaurant in the middle of the island run by houseelves where we could go eat dinner. Great, cuz I was starving. "Look, Charlie. I'm your only older brother, so I've been there for you ever since you lost your first tooth or had your tonsils painfully removed (I winced) or having your first crush. And when you had your first serious girlfriend, well...who gave you tips?"

I was in shock. Was bill my role model? No...he was my idol. "Yes, it is," I whispered, finally admitted it. In truth, I've like Hermione for the past two years. Ron's sent me about ten letters a week talking just about her, and she started to make a great impression on me. Bill gave me a smirk.

"Well...who is it? I'll invite her over here, I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind another roommate," he offered. I shook my head stubbornly. I hated my life. Sure, I was a bachelor and had girls literally knocking on my door every hour, but none of them were like Hermione. Bill sighed before pulling on a shirt.

"Come on, we've gotta go meet mum and dad and the others for dinner," Bill ordered. The twins sauntered in, snniggering.

"Did you see Ickle Ronniekins making out with Hermie? They're so _cute_," Fred and George grinned. The three of us began changing. However, to me it was not cute; it made me slightly sick in the stomach.

"Ten galleons say they get married in 7 months," Bill wagered, daggling ten gold coins in the air. I knew they were fake though, it clearly said so on the coins. However, the twins' eyes lit up.

"Ten says that they elope in 2 MONTHS! And have a kid in a year." That's it. Finished changing, I ran from the room.

Hermione's POV

Dinner was so sweet and romantic. Especially with Ron by my side and when we announced to everyone we were together, everyone was happy for us. However, I felt a little guilty, like I was cheating on someone with feelings. I did NOT want to think who though.

"That's great, Mione. You deserve some happiness in your life," Ginny told me as we exited the restaurant. We didn't have to actually pay, of course. That was what we did at the beginning of summer. Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Charlotte was going to come with us to the beach the next day and then after we were gonna play a game of Quidditch. I heard there was a small pitch on the east side of the island, where we were gonna play a couple games.

"Thanks," I answered her. "What about you? Do you have your eye on Dean?" She blushed.

"No, I like someone else now." I frowned. Weird, did she like Harry? "What about you, Luna?" Ginny changed the subject quickly. "Draco's oggling you a lot."

Luna snarled. This was the first time I've seen her do that. Needless to say we were shocked. "Oggling ME? I think not, he's not eyeing me, just a certain dark/light haired person in this room," she snapped. We were more than taken back. Draco fancy me? Yeah right...

Anyway, that night, I had a peaceful but confusing dream, In my dream...

**A/N The dream's in the next chapter. Now I am very sad to say that my second grandmother has died, sometime between when I started this chapter and when I ended it. RIP. My mum's taking it hard, she's sobbing in her room right now. And I never got the chance to know any of my grandmas. The first one died before I was born and my second one lived halfway around the world.**

**Anyway, please review. Rest in Peace, grandmas.**


	2. Dreams, or are they really?

**Disclaimer: I don't own. (Shakes head sadly). If any of you are old people (no offence) and are gonna die soon, please tell my mum's mom Hello from all of us. That would be better than me owning this.**

**A/N The dream. Here it is, but I'm not gonna put it in italics for you. I'll just make it regular and have stuff happening after the dream in the NEXT chapter.  
**

Hermione's POV

Where am I? I was standing in a beautiful nightgown, white with a hint of green on it. I stared up at the midnight sky. It was now obvious that I was at the beach.

I heard footsteps crunching the sand. I turned around to see Charlie, my knight in his shining suit of armor. He smiled at me. "Princess Mione, what are you doing out so late?" I blinked.

"Princess? I'm not a princess," I said softly. He grinned his famous Weasley grin. One that used to make me have a crush on Bill in fourth year, make me make out with Fred in sixth year, made me go to Hogsmeade with George in seventh year and one that made me girlfriend of Ron right now. I guess I wasn't a goody two shoes like everyone thought. I was way too, wild? But that was Charlie!

"But you'll always be mine." Smiling, I wished that one day he'll actually say that to me. But it'll never be true. Wait, no!

"But this is just a dream, so I'm not," I answered sadly. Charlie looked disappointed. Turning, I walked to whoever was laying on the beach. He got up. It was Ron. He was angry. I didn't want to anger him.

"Why are you talking to Hermione like that?" Ron demanded Charlie roughly. Crap, so if I admitted I liked Charlie, it would break their strong brotherhood bond? I didn't want that to happen. "She's mine." He grabbed my arm toughly. Just then, a smirking Draco Malfoy came up to us.

"Well, you love duckies. I believe you're wrong. This is a dream, so she's mine." He tugged on my other arm. Was I a rag doll about to get tossed around? Only Charlie stood their with a sad expression on his face. What the hell was going on?

Charlie's POV

After dinner, I went straigtht to sleep. I also got a dream, right away. I knew it had to be a dream, because it felt so romantic. I saw Hermione with her back turned to me. And I was in a knight's armor! Smiling, I decided to have a little fun. "Princess Mione, what are you doing out here so late?" I asked while stepping forward. She turned around and blinked, confused.

"Princess? I'm not a princess," she scoffed lightly. I gave her a grin, to show her she was indeed.

"But you'll always be mine." Why was I saying this? I smiled at her, but it faded when she replied.

"But this is just a dream, so I'm not." Of course this wasn't real, it was my dream. Heck, even she knew it was a dream! So why was my heart leaping out in every direction?

Hermione turned and I saw Ron walking up to me, jealousy and rage filling his eyes. "Why are you talking to Hermione like that?" he demanded. So like the little bro I know and love. Then I frowned when he added, "She's mine." He grabbed her arm, while Hermione squeaked a little.

And great. Now Malfoy's in my dream. "Well, you love duckies. I believe you're wrong. This is a dream, so she's mine." He yanked on Hermione's other arm. Huh? Oh yeah...Draco had a small crush on Hermione. And of course, my dreams will always have other people having what I want.

Ron's POV

I was dreaming. This was just a dream. No it was a nightmare! I saw Charlie talking to Hermione with a loving and admiring expression on each of their faces! Was this what I really feared inside? For Mione to go after one of my brothers? Stalking up to my older bro, I nearly shouted, "Why are you talking to Hermione like that?" As if Charlie would answer. So I decided to make it clear to him. If this happens in the real world, then I want my dream world to be wonderful. "She's mine." I tugged on Hermione's arm.

That evil git of a ferret! Malfoy was here! "Well you love duckies. I believe you're wrong. This is a dream, so she's mine." Of course. Charlie having Hermione was just a dream. Malfoy having her was the REAL nightmare, and my greatest fear of all. And I'll make sure it never happens.

Draco's POV

What was I doing here? Well, I'm not sure if I'm dreaming or not but I was hiding in the bushes as I watched everyone say something to each other. Hermione looks so pretty. But when Ron snapped, "She's mine." well...something inside of me snapped.

"Well you love duckies. I believe you're wrong. This is a dream, so she's mine." I grabbed her arm and started to pull her. If I can't get what I want in real life, I want them in my dreams. And then maybe I can learn to get her in real life.

**A/N Yeah, um...a little fluffy and a cute moment there but please review. I didn't want to write a happy chapter, not yet while I'm trying to comfort my mum. And I'm not bragging about the death either. How can and WHY do people brag about deaths?**


	3. Break Ups and Talks

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. If I call HP mine, Jo's lawyers will sue.**

Hermione's POV

I woke up with a start. Somehow, the areas where Draco and Ron had grabbed me in my dream was hurting. But I definitely knew better. When something pained me in real life, it usually occurs as whatever in dreamland.

Looking down at my upper arms though, I was shocked to see hand prints. What was happening? And WHY was I wearing the nightgown from the dream? I could have sworn I put on black pants and a blue t- shirt. I shuddered when I thought that guy (it has to be a guy, the hands are huger than us girls' petite ones) had to undress me or something. At least he might have done it magically.

Getting up, I realized it was now about 12 pm. We had slept in late! Quickly changing, I yelled for Luna and Ginny to wake up. "Get up NOW before you miss lunch and Quidditch!" There already goes my surfing hour, but I was okay with it. I put on a silk blue skirt and a pale purple tank top with flower embroidery. It doesn't feel very nice on me, but I didn't want to change again and miss the chance to see C- lunch. Miss lunch. Miss Ch- grrr...LUNCH! NOT CHARLIE!

I quickly applied make up and placed a couple bracelets on me wrists before nodding to the other two girls. "Let's go."

As we were walking to the restaurant, Luna turned to us and said, "I'm sorry Hermione, about last night. I didn't mean to yell at you, you too Ginny. I was just upset that Draco noticed you but not me. It wasn't your fault."

"It's ok, Luna. I understand," I replied, waving it off. So she does like him.

When we entered the building, everyone was there waiting for us. "What took you so long?" Molly demanded. We smiled sheepishly.

"Slept in." Then I sat down between Charlie and Ron and kissed my boyfriend on the cheek. "Sorry, Ron."

He grinned at me, his mouth full of bacon. I pulled away, disgusted and told him to chew first. He rolled his eyes at me before returning to his bacon and eggs.

"So are we up for Quidditch today?" Harry asked everyone. My eyes lit up.

"You bet!" I told him. He looked at me in surprise.

"YOU play Quidditch?" Laughing, I shook my head.

"No, but I wanna learn. Is that ok?" Nodding but still astonished like everyone else who knew me, Harry stood up.

"Yeah. I'm going out there early though. Wanna fly before you guys get there." Oh...he wanted some alone time. I waved him off, munching on an apple.

30 minutes later, Ron was off to find Harry cuz he was bored. And he couldn't snog me because my mouth was full of pancakes.

Sirius crept behind me and then started to tickle my sides while I was drinking water. I spat out the liquid and started laughing, due partially from the fact that Sirius found my ticklish spot and partially because I spat water all over Charlie Weasley.

He wiped off some water from his now dripping wet hair, annoyed. "I know I'm hot but did you HAVE to cool me down?" He gave me a goofy grin which only made me laugh harder. Sirius then picked me up and scooted me back onto my seat on the bench. "There ya go, now what refreshment do you want? You look thirsty. Lemonade, water or Charlie?" I blinked and shook my head frantically. Did I hear him correctly?

"I'm sorry, wha-?"

"I said 'You look thirsty. Lemonade, water or Quantrie?' You feeling ok, kiddo?" Quantrie was that tropical juice that taste like coconuts. Grr... how'd I get it mixed up with Charlie?

Shaking my head, I stood up a bit tramautized. "Nah, no thanks. I gotta go get changed properly for Quidditch," I told him, gesturing to my skirt. "See ya'll later in half an hour."

Once I was changed into denim jeans, I exited my hut to only run into Remus. He was leaning against a palm tree right next to the door. And he was smirking. "I know something that you're probably trying not to," he said in a singsong voice. I gulped. He had noticed.

"And what is that, Remus?" I had started calling him that ever since yesterday at dinner when he threatened to turn my skin blue and my hair orange permanently if I called him Professor, Mister or just plain Sir again.

"You fancy Charlie." He was smiling annoyingly now. Well, maybe not but still. I narrowed my eyes.

"No I don't!" I yelled. He grinned at me more.

"You're just denying it," he told me, his eyes twinkling almost like Dumbledore's. May that man Rest in Peace.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes, I denied it!" I almost shouted. His grin grew wider and I realized what I said. "I mean, I mean... Oh who am I kidding?" I cried out and shrank to the floor while tears filled my eyes. I felt Remus hold me up and carried me to my bed.

"Hermione, it's alright if you feel that way. Just tell him," he told me gently. I shook my head.

"No, I can't. Because of lots of reasons. One: I'm seeing Ron. Two: I barely even know him. Three: Ron would kill me. Four: Ron would kill him. Five: I don't want to hurt Ron. And Six: He won't like me back." I sniffed and then looked up at him. "Besides, I love Ron, I know all about him, he'd never hurt me and I won't hurt him."

Remus knew something I didn't, I can tell. "Keep telling yourself that. Get to know Charlie, and then see who you love more."

I shook my head angrily. "NO! I will not, I will stay with Ron and be happy." My new objective was to stay away from the second eldest Weasley now.

"But you're not happy." I couldn't reply to that, I really wasn't happy. But why? It was just a small crush on some hot guy. "Come on, Mione. Let's go to the pitch." Nodding, but still upset and confused, I followed him to the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey Mione!" Ron exclaimed as he came up to me, oblivious to my tears. It's not fair, and I'm not being fair to Ron either. Can't this end? Grr...

Just then, a tawny black owl swept in and dropped my a wrapped package. "Ooh! My secret admirer!" Ron scowled and attempted to snatch my present. "Hey!" I was annoyed.

"I will NOT have my girlfriend take in presents from some other pervert who doesn't know that you're mine!" he yelled in my face. My temper flared.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I screamed at him. "I was just kidding about the secret admirer, it's just that I happen to have a penpal friend who I send letters and packages to and he does the same for me! I have a right to control my life!"

"So you're cheating on me?" he yelled just as loud. Ron turned the colour of his hair. "You BITCH!" I burst into tears and started running away, dropping the present. I was distinctively aware of Ron picking up the card and reading it. That jerk! I can't believe that I love him! I ignored everyone else's gaping face.

"We ARE THROUGH!" I screamed as loud and hard as could over my shoulder and ran to my hut. I slammed the door hard that the straw on the solid roof shook and sprayed onto the ground lightly.

I had a feeling I knew what was sent to me. About a week ago, he (who had remained anonymous) had sent me a letter saying he was desperately in love but the girl didn't even know he existed. Well, I had replied with a letter saying that he should befriend her and get to know her better before telling her how he feels. And that card was probably a thank you and the box were chocolates. My favorites too, and Ron doesn't even know that. Now that I thought about, he really doesn't know me. He doesn't know my fave colour, my face drink, my fave food, my favourite hobby...

Lying on my bed, I started sobbing. Our relationship didn't even last a day! This was so horrible! Am I some kind of whore? Slut? No. It was Ron, who was a big meanie and a jerk. And an idiot and an imbecile and a jackass not to mention he was a stupid, selfish, self-centered, egolistical and a cowardly brat.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in," I said hoarsely and tried to wipe my tears away. The door opened to reveal Charlie. Oh god, he's the last person I wanted to see right now, next to Ron. I was trying to ignore him for god's sake!

"You ok?" He held up the box and the card and handed it to me. "You dropped these back there. Ron was acting like the dope he always is. Don't let it get to you," he soothed. I burst into fresh tears. He strode over to me and placed an arm around my shoulder and waist.

"It's just that, I can't date someone who I constantly get into fights with! He's more manipulative than Dumbledore was!" I cried out while sobbing on his shoulder. He smiled comfortingly at me and I tried to calm down.

"You don't deserve him," he stated boldly. My head snapped up in shock. Did he really mean that? I felt tears threaten to fall again.

"You mean that I'm not good enough for him?" I whispered softly as I looked down, hurt. No... I misread his statement.

"No! Not that. I meant that he's not good enough for you," he answered softly. I looked up hopefully. "He was just being a bastard, ignore him." Nodding, I hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. I closed my eyes and breathed in that deep, forest pine scent. Hmmm...

"By the way, I gave him a good punch for you. And the others are giving him a good shouting and yelling as well," Charlie added good naturedly.

"Next time, lemme do it. I wanna kick him HARD where the Sun Don't Shine," I threatened seriously. Charlie doubled over in laughter while I grinned.

"It would be so funny to see his face!" Charlie exclaimed while grinning. "So aren't ya gonna open your present and read that card?" Right.

Opening the card which said 'Thank You' on the front cover, the inside had the person's scrawny writing in blue muggle ink. "Thanks for helpping me with that, Hermione. I'm sorry I never got to know your name. Thank you for being my friend and taking the time to talk to me. However, I fear I must stop writing. I'm moving to New York which is packed with muggles, and my adopted parents don't know about my 'abnormality'. Once I get out of the house, perhaps I shall tell you who I am. Until then, enjoy those treats I sent you," Hermione read out loud. Dropping the card onto her lap, she ripped open the brown wrapping paper to see a package of the muggle chocolate "Lindor". It was indeed her favorite, and what more was that there was also a sky blue rose in the middle of the bag of wrapped goodies.

Gasping, she took out the rose and stared at it. It was beautiful, and blue was my favourite colour.

"He sounds nice," Charlie commented. I smiled.

"He's great. He can be really funny at times and sensitive in other times. He's so sweet, and I can tell that he's probably athletic and somewhat smart with his average vocabulary," I ranted as I tried to forget about that youngest male red head.

Charlie arched his eyebrow. "You fancy him?" I blushed, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I'd like to meet him," I admitted. "Wanna see what he's like for real. What about you? You fancy anyone?" When he shook his head, I sighed slightly with relief.

Charlie got up to leave right about now but I pulled him back down. He turned to look at me questioningly. I nearly giggled, he looks cute and adorable when confused. So much for trying to ignore him.

"Can you stay? I wanna talk. I don't know you, and you don't know me. Let's get a chance to know each other." Charlie nodded and sat back down on my bed.

"What do you wanna talk about?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow. I giggled before answering.

"Oh, I dunno. What kinda stuff we like, hate and that kinda stuff," I told him beforing nearly hitting me my forehead. I just had to say 'stuff'? That does not sound intelligent.

"Well, I like chocolate and all other junks and sweets and I hate healthy foods," Charlie started.

"Me too, except I like fruits. Certain fruits like apples and grapes," I added. He was smiling now. At me or what I was saying?

And that was how we spent the next the next hour, just talking and laughing in each other's presence. I had conjured up some tea because the weather was getting a bit cold, but other than that it was pretty peaceful. Dinner had now long past and Charlie had to conjure up some sandwiches.

Now at about ten pm, there was another knock on my door. But before we could answer, Ginny walked in. "Hey guys. Everyone's down at the beach bonfire and we're getting ready to play truth or dare. Wanna come?" Charlie looked at me, his eyes asking, no PLEADING for me to come, so I nodded. "Yes! Meet you there in five minutes." She ran out of the room, leaving us alone again. Thank god she didn't notice my flushing. Now I feel much more comfortable around him. There's no blushing or thinking he's handsome. Or any other thoughts for that matter...(blush)

"You ready to face them? Ron might not be there," Charlie told me, helping me stand. I nodded.

"I'm not scared of him, and I will not let him ruin my life and happiness," I declared confidently. Smiling at me, we both walked over to the huge blazing fire in the midnight blue sky. Midnight blue's my second favourite shade of colour, and I think Charlie's wearing that same colour shirt. Plus the glittering letters at the collar looked like shining and twinkling stars.

"Ok!" Charlotte announced, clasping her hands together. She's pretty cool, I talked to her a couple times and she seems sweet. Sweet enough for Sirius. "Now it's time for spin-the-bottle-truth-or-dare! Ghost stories will continue tomorrow. This," she held up a silver pendant, which was old and rusty, "is a truth detector. It glows blue depending on how much truth you're saying. If you pick truth, you have to wear this. If you pick dare, then you MUST do the dare otherwise I will be forced to hex you." We grinned.

Looking around, I saw that Ron was also here. I abruptly looked away, and felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it. I smiled up at Charlie. Then we both sat down next to Remus and Harry and Charlotte spun the bottle first. It landed on...

**A/N Truth or dare game in next chapter. Right now, it's going to be Ron's POV ever since he yelled at Hermione.**

Ron's POV

"You BITCH!" Crap. I shouldn't have said that. Now she has tears streaming down her cheeks and she's running away. She dropped her present. "We ARE OVER!" I winced. I really upset her

Maybe there really isn't a secret admirer note, saying 'thank you for shaggin me'? I read it over and felt the heat come to my cheeks. I am such an idiot.

"YOU IDIOT!" Ginny screamed as she flew down from the sky. "HOW DARE YOU!" Charlie and Harry flew down next to her and I could tell Harry was fuming. I think they heard me, even from fifty feet in the air. CHarlie marched over to me and the next thing I knew, I saw red dots.

"Why'd you say that to her?" Harry snarled, snatching away the box and card. I was on the ground, on my knees. Molly and Arthur soon came rushing over.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry!" I cried out, sobbing.

"I am ashamed to ever call you my son!" Mum screeched at me from behind. I was in disbelief. "That was disrespectful to Hermione and you know it! Calling her a bitch? Well young man, every night for the next week you are going to help the elves scrub the dishes! Now go, get out of my sight!"

"I'm very disapointed in you, Ronald," Arthur added. Standing up and my head down, I started to walk away. But not before hearing Charlie's words to Harry.

"Lemme that, Harry. I'll give them to her, you stay here with everybody else and play Quidditch." Anger fumed inside me, I stalked off.

Needless to say, they didn't appear for TEN HOURS. They didn't even show up for dinner! I bet they're shagging somewhere or making out heavily. I clenched my fist in anger. She's CHEATING on me! And my own BROTHER?

Once Bill had heard about what I did, he had added to the punishment. "Never, EVER talk to Hermione again unless she talks to you first, or you're gonna meet a whole bunch of angry people," he threatened while I gulped. Remus looked pissed and was planning payback with Sirius, I'm sure. Everyone else was mad.

Now here I am, scrubbing the dishes as fast as I could so I can play Truth or Dare. I don't think anyone wants me there anyway, but I need to see Hermione. And break her off with Charlie.

I devised a plan for those two hours that night scrubbing dishes. Then I went to the bonfire to see Hermione. She's gonna be mine. And if I will have to kill Draco to get to her, I will. I'll even murder my own brother. Yes, I will get her.

**A/N There ya have it, a Ron blinded by jealousy. Now I wanna ask you all, should I actually make Ron a murderer? Or make him try? Review please!**


	4. Truth or Dare, New Guy and Break Ups

**Disclaimer: I will be the owner of Harry Potter the day I own 200 copies of each movie, 200 copies of each book, 500 posters of all HP, all comic books, and read all the fanfiction in the WORLD about Harry Potter. Sadly, I will never reach that goal, I can only own one copy of each movie, book, poster, comic books and can only read HP fanfiction on this site cuz I can't find any others.**

**A/N Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare Time!**

Hermione's POV

It landed on...Charlie. I gulped. I wonder what he'll say or do?

"Charlie," Charlotte smiled sweetly and a little evilly. "Char Lee Charily Chaarlie Charlilotte." I hate that, stop it! Mocking his name, I swear! "Truth Or Dare"

"Dare," Charlie answered, ready for the challenge. Charlotte smirked.

"I dare you to sing the chorus from this song." She shoved a piece of muggle paper into his hands. "In a high voice."

Charlie shrugged and began singing,

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

I didn't know he was such a great singer, better than Nickelback** (don't own)** as well! I started clapping and then the Weasley twins started applauding as well. Bill grinned at his brother, proud.

"Didn't know you could sing, and so well and know the muggle song even," Charlotte commented, retrieving the piece of paper again. Charlie blushed and then span the bottle. However, I couldn't quite place that murderous look on Ron's face. Oh well, probably just jealous. The bottle landed on Alicia.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Alicia said, taking the rusty necklace and placing it around her neck. "Do your worst," she said bravely.

Charlie thought for a moment. "Ok, would you like to marry George and if you do how many kids would you prefer?"

Alicia turned redder than the colour of the Weasleys' hair as she tried to answer. "Yes, I would and I would like around three kids?" It was more of a question than a statement but the pendant still glowed bright enough to be considered the full truth. Sighing in relief, she took it off and spun the bottle.

"Remus, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put on this pendant and tell us if you and Tonks are engaged and/or expecting a baby." Remus and Tonks both turned bright redder than Alicia was before. We sniggered and handed the pendant to him. He reluctantly put it on.

"Yes, we are engaged and we are expecting a baby in six months." I saw a small, no HUGE blush on their cheeks.The necklace glowed blue, but not bright enough.

"Aha!" Sirius cried out. "You aren't telling us all." Remus, however, rolled his eyes.

"She didn't dare me to tell the full truth; she just told me wear the pendant." We all groaned in disappointed while Molly and Fleur started cooing Tonks' stomach, who tried to turn away embarassingly. "Sorry we didn't tell you guys, we just wanted it to be a surprise." Seeing the nodding heads in acceptance, Remus took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Draco.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course," Draco said bravely, puffing out his chest. We giggled, not at him but at his antics.

"I dare you to..." Remus leaned in and whispered it to Draco's ear. Draco's eyes, though, widened in horror. "And you have to do it in the next ten turns while people are unexpecting." Draco looked sick and finally nodded and picked up his bottle. We were all curious to what Remus must have told him to do, but I didn't mind at the moment.

Draco spun the bottle and it landed on me. ME? "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." No way was I gonna spill some of my deepest and darkest secrets!

"I dare you to _kiss_..." Draco looked around. I stole a glance at Ron, who was looking hopeful. Fat chance, I'd rather kiss a pig. Hell I'd rather kiss GINNY! Ew...

"Charlie. For a full minute." I tried to look casual but I was in a shock. I was gonna kiss him!

Charlie looked nonchalant about the whole ordeal. So I guess I can do this. I shrugged at Draco and bent over to Charlie, putting my hand on his shoulder and pressed my lips against his. He pushed his tongue around a little, and so did I. Just a little though. The other guys and girls started cat calling and even Molly and Arthur were cheering a bit. After a minute, I pulled away quickly, barely noticing the look of disappointment on his face. Barely. I was nearly breathless.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Molly. I grinned evilly. I've been suspecting something, but I don't know what. All I know is that Molly's been gaining a few pounds since I saw her last two weeks ago. A lot of pounds, actually. "Truth or dare?" I asked very slowly and smirking. I saw Molly gulp and pick truth.

"Tell us all the truth," I started when she placed the necklace on. "all of it. Why have you been gaining those pounds and are you pregnant?"

Everyone's jaw dropped. I guess they hadn't noticed how she was getting burgly, but her tummy looked the size of Tonks, who was also around three months pregnant!

"Um...yes. I am. We want another kid." Everyone gaped, including me. Ten Weasleys in one house? Yes, even though it includes Fleur and does not include Percy. Then there's the fact other people are gonna get married and have kids soon!

"Moving on," Molly rushed and span the bottle after she saw her pendant was a nice shade of blue. Unfortuantely, it landed on the one person I hated.

"Ron. Truth or dare?"she asked briskly, regreting about not kicking him out at the beginning of the game.

"Truth." He placed the pendent around his neck.

"Why are you so manipulative of Ginny, Hermione and all other girls you're close to?" We all leaned in, wanting to hear this.

"I-I guess I just don't want them to get hurt. But I also want to be a huge part of their lives, just in case the smallest person comes in and ruins it." We awed at his answer and softened up a bit, until I noticed the pendant was still a rusty silver.

"What's the REAL reason?" I yelled, pointing at the necklace. Thought he could lie, didn't he? I glared in hatred at him, who glared back at me.

"Ok, I want to be manipulative because HERMIONE IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND I HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OVER HER AND GINNY IS MY SISTER AND I HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OVER HER TOO!" This time, the pendant glowed brightly. Ginny's eyes opened, and she didn't make a witty remark. Silent tears streamed down her face. So I guess I have to. Especially after a minute with an angry and murderous silence which was quite deafening.

"WE ARE NOT YOUR TOYS TO PLAY WITH YOU FUCKING FREAKING BASTARD AND I AM DEFINITELY NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE AND YOU MIGHT AS WELL NOT BE GINNY'S BROTHER, OR ANYONE'S FOR THAT MATTER!" I screamed equally as loud as him. Molly gasped and started crying. I hope not at me and definitely not FOR Ronald.

"YOU ARE THE KNOW IT ALL THE EVERYBODY HATES BECAUSE YOU CARE ABOUT BOOKS MORE THAN HER FRIENDS AND YOU'RE AN UGLY PIECE OF SHIT WHO REFUSES SOMEONE LIKE ME WHO TAKES PITY ON YOU TO DATE YOU! YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE MUDBLOOD WHO HAS IDIOTIC MUGGLES FOR PARENTS! I'M RISKING OUR PUREBLOOD LINE HERE AND YOU'RE COMPLAINING THAT I'M COMPLAINING ABOUT YOU?" he shouted, his face purple literally with extreme rage. Everyone gasped at the things he said. Remus and Harry, the closest people here to me, were trying not to kill Ron. He stopped, panting for breath and waiting for me to yell back at him. Tears glistened my eyes. Then there was more yelling.

But I didn't answer. Draco did. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD! DON'T CALL HER A MUDBLOOD AFTER COUNTLESS TIMES YOU DEFENDED HER FROM IT AND SHE'S SPECIAL! I LOVE HER!" I gasped. Everyone stared. At the fact that Draco stood up for me or for the fact he declared his love for me? I bit my lip, before marching over to Ron and pulling him up from the ground by his hair. Harry and Sirius and the twins were cheering.

Then I dragged him over to the cliff, which was almost like a bridge out of the ocean right next to the sand beach. On the north side of the cliff, which was facing the beach, were dangerous jagged rocks and rapids. "Do you WANT me to push you down there?" I asked, gritting my teeth. He nervously shook his head. Everyone watched from fifty feet below as I lifted Ron off his feet and placed him directly over the water. "I could kill you, but I won't." Instead, I threw him onto the north west side of the cliff and a bit farther away, where it was safer from the fast rapids. We've already jumped off from there countless times yesterday, so I knew it was safe. He fell in with a heavy splash.

When I got back to the bonfire, they had grins on their faces. "That's another child we'll have to disown, though," Molly stated sadly. Arthur patted her shoulder. Will she actually disown Ron for me?

"Why didn't you kill him?" both Remus and Harry asked as I sat down. "And the things he said weren't true, ya know," the both added. I gave them both smiles.

"I practically did kill him, he'll just float back here if he's smart enough to know he can't swim that well, especially in the dark. (they both grinned so evilly Sirius was convinced that it wasn't them) Anyway, who's gonna continue?"

Tonks volunteered to and spun the bottle onto Neville. "No matter what you chose, Neville, you have to tell us who you like," she said before he could even open his mouth.

"Um, well. Luna," he whispered the last part out. Luna blushed before smiling sweetly at him. That reminded me, what Draco said earlier. I faced Draco and gestured for him to meet me after. He nodded shyly and continued to watch Luna and Neville blush. I failed to see a sad and disappointed look from someone behind me. And I also failed to hear a sigh, which was from Remus.

Neville took the bottle and spun it which landed on Fleur, who squeaked. "Truth or dare, Mrs. Weasley II?" Neville asked shyfully.

"Led zee. Darrez, I wanz zee zhallenze," Fleur spoke in her lovely French accent Bill that Bill loved more than the rest. Sluts and whores were jealous of Fleur, but that doesn't mean Fleur is one.

"Um, I dare you to..." he looked at his friends for help, namely Seamus and Dean. They both leaned over and whispered into his ear. "...dare you to tell us when you and Bill want your first child." He turned red and looked up to see Fleur and Bill also red.

"Well, you zee, we wantzz to have zee child zoon, pozziblee be pregnanz by zum one elzee's weddeen," Fleur answered the best she could without her accent. Molly squealled and gave her a hug. She's thinking a grandchild.

Fleur then spun the bottle which landed on Angelina. "Truzh or dareez?"

"Truth." Angelina placed the pendant over her neck.

"I wanz to know when I eez to be pregnanz, whe ezz youur weddeen?" Fleur asked. Angelina looked at Fred, who nodded.

"We're getting married once George and Alicia gets engaged," Angelina answered. Molly squealled again and went over to hug all three of her daughter-in-laws (or daughter in laws to be). Thinking three grandchildren.

Angelina took the bottle and made it spin. It landed on Sirius. "Hmm...Truth or dare?" she asked knowingly.

"Dare."

"Dare you to kiss Charlotte first cuz we haven't seen you do that and after, tell us how long you've been dating."

"Aw, man!" We laughed at the older man's childish antics. Charlotter giggled and puckered up. Then after an impatient ten, no fifteen minutes, he pulled away. "We've been dating for about four months, but I love her."

Sirius quickly took the bottle and spun it. It went to Charlie again. My breath caught in my throat. Him again.

"Truth," Charlie said quickly. Sirius thought hard while Charlie placed the pendant over his neck.

"Um, don't have to go too personal but how come you don't have a girl in your life and if you do, what's her name at least?" Charlie looked down at his feet.

"I don't have a girl in my life because the girl I love doesn't' love me," he replied quietly. I noticed the word 'love' and how brightly the pendant was. Molly gave a sympathetic smile and hugged her second eldest son.

"My turn," Charlie declared to get out of the mood. He spun the bottle to Harry who perked up slightly. Charlie gave him a smirk.

"Dare," Harry quickly said. Charlie grinned.

"I dare you to dress up as a girl, clothes and make up and all, oh and stuff tissue into your bra." We burst out laughing, even Harry. "I'm being serious." The colour drained off his face.

"Come on Harry," I told him sweetly and dragged him to our hut. He followed without a question, especially after seeing what I could have done to Ronald.

Ten minutes later, he was out wearing a dress and a bra stuffed with tissue. Thank goodness he was allowed to keep his boxers! Anyway, it was a light pink sundress that didn't quite fit me at all. He was also wearing eyeshadow make up, lipstick, blush and mascara, and I had tried for five minutes to comb his hair.

"You make a very pretty girl, Harry," I told him, smirking. He smirked too, and the next thing I knew he had kissed me on the cheek and a lip mark was found on bright red on my cheek. I blushed when everybody howled with laughter. Wiping the red off my face with my hand, I told him to continue the game. It was now way past midnight but we still wanted to keep going. Until we all got a turn.

Bill was dared to lick the sand, Fred was truthed to say who he would date if it weren't for Angelina, George was dared to sniff Sirius' animagi form's butt, Seamus and Dean had to sing to each other when they were each dared in a romantic way, Ginny was truthed to saying who she thought was cute (Harry), Arthur was dared to show a picture when Bill and Charlie were born, Luna was dared to kiss Neville, Charlotte was dared to kiss Remus which she did on the cheek though and Tonks was dared to make her hair orange and her skin purple.

I was laughing. It truly was a fun night besides the incident Ron. But when we broke up the game and said our goodnights, I realized something. Draco.

"Hey. I have something to tell you. First of all, I've always liked you," Draco hastened to say. "But when Lupin dared me to tell the girl I loved most here, it was just giving me an extra boost to say this to you. You're very pretty and I l-love you."

I stood there, still and stunned. Lipstick was still smudged on my cheek, my streaked curls were a huge mess, my mascara was ruined since my crying from Ron and my clothes were caked with sand and mud. So he really must love me for me, not for my appearance.

"I really like you too, but I think we should start at one step at a time," I finally managed to let out. "Let's go on a date, a midnight rendevous tomorrow night, deal?"

Draco smiled at me. I've only seen him smile like this twice before, once at the destruction of Voldemort and when everyone finally accepted and believed he was on the light side. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek before running to his hut.

Why are my feelings tumbling around all over again?

Walking over to my hut, I saw Remus there awaiting again. "He did it, didn't he?" he asked me while I nodded. "I thought he would say Luna, not you. No offence."

"Me too, I saw the way he looked at her," I told him.

"So...How was the kiss with Charlie?" he inquired teasingly. I blushed.

"It was alright. I don't think I like him anymore. I mean, this afternoon we were talking and now I feel so much comfortable around him," I answered. He gave me a knowing smile, not quite believing me.

"I see. Well, I gotta go now. Take care of yourself in case Ronald comes back," he called over his shoulder as he walked to the otherside of the island.

That night there were no dreams or nightmares. And it felt like I slept for about ten minutes instead of 10 hours. I was up way before Luna and Ginny though. I suspected that they spent the night out it in the forest making out with Harry or Neville.

Sniggering, I leapt out of bed and changed again. It was around eleven o'clock. I hope that Remus is still up, cuz I have to ask him about that dream I had the other night. It was freaky, wakingup with bruises on your arm and wearing the same nightgown from the dream, that I don't even know!

"Remus!" I called out once I reached the restaurant. "I gotta talk to you!" Raising his eyebrow, he let me enter the restaurant and got out some hot cocoa for the both of us.

"What is it?" He was always listening to our problems, especially mine.

I told him about the dream I had and showed him the remaining pink marks on my arm. They still had a hand print, somewhat and then I summoned the nightgown.

"Interesting.I think what you're having is a Magical Dream," he told me. "You're aware of when muggles have 'wet' dreams, right?"

"Yeah...so do you mean that instead of having wet dreams I have magical dreams of whomever I like and I end up with the same clothes and/or injury?" I asked, catching on quickly. He nodded, but there was a twinkling in his eye. "What else."

"Nothing," he answered sweetly, trying to wave me away. I wouldn't budge.

"There's something else, so tell me!" He just simply smirked at me.

"I'll tell you once those dreams are over. You may have not gotten it last night, but you will get them again fairly soon." I grunted. This was not the response I wanted. Stomping my foot, I stalked away.

After lunch, which Ronald had grudgingly sat through as well so we could keep an eye on him, Arthur announced for us to get changed into heavy boots. "We're going hiking, there's a mountain north of the island. Small but a mountain nonetheless. Squealling, I went over to pack my boots, wear khaki shorts and use heavy bug repellant spells.

"Ready? Good. I want everyone to walk in either pairs or by yourself." Then he and Molly led the way, followed by Charlotte and Sirius, and the rest of us which were paired up as well. I was with Draco at the back.

"So are we still up for tonight?" he whispered to me. I nodded and linked his arm through mine, taking him by surprise. I giggled at his shocked expression.

"Don't be startled, I want us to start dating a little at least. Take it one step at a time," I murmured in his ear. What was I doing, _flirting_? That was supposed to be Ginny. But then again, she's partnered up with Harry.

About two hours later, we were marching up the mountain. We were supposed to have a picnic up there, which waas good because Draco needed a break, he looks so flustered. About an hour and a half ago, he had almost gotten lost twice, so I held onto his hand.

"Since when have you been embarrassed, Malferret?" George called out teasingly. Draco glared.

"Watch is 'Spinach' lover!" I hit him on the arm.

"Hey, no teasing George or Alicia," I told him. He pouted.

"He started it!" he whined, pointing to the Weasley twin. I giggled before draggin him up to the front near Remus and Tonks.

"What are you gonna call the baby if it's a boy or girl, Tonks and Molly?" I asked them. They stared up at their respective spouses before answering.

"Well..." Tonks started. "We were thinking of naming our baby Jamie, despite it being a girl or boy."

"Aw...Jamie's a cute name for either gender," I cooed. "Wait, why are the both of you hiking? You're both three months pregnant!"

"Nah, we convinced Arthur and Remus that we would be fine," Molly told me. "If our baby's a girl, then we're naming her Lily." Harry spiked up at that. "Yes, Harry dear. After your mother unless you want to name your child that."

"No, no it's fine. I was thinking of naming my daughter Rose," he reassured, smiling.

"And if it's a boy, we're naming him...well we don't know yet," Molly finished. The next ten minutes were all of us suggesting names for the baby. Then the topic changed to what Fleur and Bill would name theirs, and then Angelina and Alicia and Charlotte.

"Excuse me?" Charlotte questioned. "I have only been with Sirius Orion Black for four months! God, you guys are just like Jessie..." she murmured.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's Jessie?" I asked curiously. Charlotte shut up and looked at Remus for an explanation, who sighed.

"She was my first lover," he explained. "The day that the Potters were attacked, there was also another attack near the Ministry to distract the aurors from getting to the Potter house. Jessie was carrying a one year old girl named Hermione," my head shot up "when the Death Eaters attacked. Jessie was killed and little Hermione was missing, probably killed as well. She was also Charlotte's best friend in school," he finished sadly. Tonks gave him a small hug while my head was buzzing. Hermione...how many people have names called Hermione? I'm one, but what if I was his daughter? But wouldn't have mum and dad have told me if I was adopted?

Ignoring the thoughts that crept into my head, I went over to Remus and gave him a hug. He's like the kinda brother I never had, I mean I have Harry and I HAD Ronald but he was different.

A few minutes later, we settled down onto the mountain top and started to spread the picnic basknet food on the ground. Speaking of the ground, it looks like igneous rock. "Is this a dormant volcanoe?" I asked Arthur as we sat down on conjured chairs. He nodded.

"This is Mount Hakalulu. It hasn't erupted in over 800 years, and probably won't for the next one thousand years," he stated as he picked up some jam and spread it over his bread.

The picnic was pretty peaceful, and when we hiked back down, we decided it was too windy for Quidditch and not sunny enough to go swimming. So we settled for playing beach volleyball in the sand. "Whoo!" I shouted as I smacked the ball unsuccessfully. I toppled to the ground on Draco's lap and blushed furiously. He helped me sit up and sat up himself.

"It's getting dark. Let's go eat dinner now and then sleep IN the restaurant after getting our stuff. It's raining tomorrow, then after it'll be really sunny," Tonks told everyone as we packed in. Nodding, we went to dinner. Then we all took a shower, which was the small building connected to the restaurant. By now, it was around 8 and getting dark.

"Can we take a walk just around the building?" I asked Molly, standing up and giving a house elf my dirty dishes. Poor creatures, why don't they get paid?

"Sure thing, deary. But make sure to come back in here before it starts raining." Nodding, Draco and I walked outside. The sun was setting and the wind died down just a bit, so it waas pretty romantic.

"Did you have fun, today?" I asked him. He smiled at me and nodded. "Can I ask why you were so mean before?"

"Sure. I guess it was because I didn't want my father disappointed in me, and I should live up to Slytherin expectations. I'm over it now, though," he replied softly, sending shivers down my spine. We stopped walking and turned to stare at each other. Then he leaned in and I closed my eyes.

However, the kiss never came. Therer was a whack, a cry and then some feet scurrying away. I opened my eyes and screamed. Draco was on the ground, unconscious and there was a gash on his head. I continued to scream, looking around for the person. I heard some footsteps to my left and my head whipped around. Sighing in relief, I saw that it was just Charlie, holding onto Ron collar.

"What did you do?" he demanded Ronald as he pushed him roughly to the ground. I caught sight of what Ronald was holding. Those pantry beating sticks. There was a tint of blood on them too. "Were you _trying _to kill Malfoy?"

Ron snarled and shouted. "Yes! Unfortunately, I couldn't hit hard enough to knock whatever brain he has in his head out!" I gasped and started running away. I heard Charlie cry out for me, but now I just needed to get away. Was Ron _trying_ to make my life miserable? I didn't see where I was going and ran into someone. Oof!

"Are you ok?" the person asked me, helping me stand up. It was Harry. "Did you scream?"

"Yeah, apparently Ron knocked Draco out cold with a stick and Draco is bleeding there now! I'll get help, you go and help Charlie," I told him. Before going though, Harry gave me a hug before running back to where I was.

Once I entered the restaurant, I told Remus what happened and he and Sirius also went to help. Molly burst into tears again. "My son, a murderer!" she wailed. "Even though he didn't kill anyone, he wanted to!" I tried to comfort her, but I couldn't disagree.

Anyway, ten minutes later, Draco was carried back by the feet and upper arms by both Harry and Sirius. Charlie and Remus were each dragging Ronald backwards. When Ron finally caught the look of distraught on my face, he looked concerned. "HERMIONE! I'm SORRY!" As if. He tried to kill Draco and called me a mudblood!

"That's enough young man," Bill ordered, enchanting a glass. "This is a portkey, I will be dropping you off at the ministry and Draco at St. Mungos. Anyone else coming?" Sirius and Fred and George volunteered and a minute later, they disappeared. Ron tried to give me an apologetic look but I looked hatefully at him.

That night was spent uneasily. Bill, Sirius, Fred and George had come back a few hours later and explained that Draco was fine, but he wanted to go home to his mum. "He also says it might not work out afterall," Bill whispered to me several minutes later. I didn't cry. I won't. I need to be strong. Bill didn't leave, he just gave me a one arm hug and I fell asleep in his chest.

Why were Percy and Ron so different from the other Weasley brothers? Why so mean? I hope that the next Weasley sibling will turn out like Fred and George, they're a good example.

The next morning, I was awakened by Ginny shaking my shoulder. We had all slept in sleeping bags on the ground, so I was aching all over. The storm hadn't let go yet, and it looked like it wouldn't for the rest of the day. "Ughh, what a perfect day to match the perfect mood," I mumbled before heading to the bathroom. I look so tired! There were black circles under my eyes which were bloodshot and my skin was surprisingly pale, despite the fact I already spent two our of three days in the sun. Great.

I tried to brush my hair out, which was back to its original bushiness cuz I didn't bother to straighten it. Then I brushed my teeth and changed into jeans and a shirt. I feel so plain today, not energetic or anything.

"Are you ok, darling?" Charlotte asked me worriedly as I sat down to breakfast. Of course not!

"I'm a wreck," I mumbled and and just took a sip of Quantrie. She patted me on the back and after we ate, she got out my hair straightener (magical kind) and a brush. Then she smoothed my hair out and started braiding it while I stared miserably out into space. I didn't feel like doing anything today, because I was thinkng of my new worst fear who can ruin my life: Ronald Weasley.

**A/N A little extreme, but good enough for me! Please review and I'll update!. Thank you to the following reviewers so far:**

**HPLOVER12**

**FredWeasleyLover1126**

**AlexandraKathleen**

**o0Dreamer0o**


	5. Running and Flirting

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie.**

Charlie's POV

I couldn't believe what Ron did. My favourite younger brother too! I mean, Hermione was really happy with Draco on that hike and when we were playing beach volleyball. I felt a twinge of jealousy. But it passed once it came. And now, Hermione was a huge wreck, too upsest to even speak to everyone who tried talking to her a few hours earlier.

I was sipping orange juice while playing chess with Bill, when I glanced over to Hermione for the hundredth time. She was sitting at the table thinking miserably and staring straight ahead. I heard a sigh beside me.

"If you're worried about her, then go up to her and ask her!" Bill told me exasperately. I could, but she looks like she needed some time alone. I said so, and Bill rolled his eyes. "She's had alone time for over five hours! Now go before I kick you," he threatened. I didn't, but leapt up when he kicked my shins.

"Ow! Geez, ok! Going..." I walked over to where Hermione was sitting and sat down beside her on the left. "I know everyone else has asked, but are you alright?"

She shook her head. "Do you think I'm a slut? A whore? I had two relationships that didn't quite last a day each in less than three days," she whispered. Is that what she thought?

"No, you aren't," I said boldly. "You had every right to dump Ronald and if it weren't for RONALD Malfoy wouldn't have broken up with you. It's all his fault." She sighed before staring off to space again. I tried to talk to her, but she didn't answer or even move to acknowledge my questions. Sighing, I stood up and walked over to where Sirius, Remus and Bill were.

"Charlie, I talked to the Ministry yesterday and Ronald's gonna be held at the office prison (not azkaban) for a few weeks and will be charged and fined. When he gets back, we wanna prank him so bad," Bill told me as I sat down. I forced a smile and tried to listen to the elders talk about things from dying all Ron's clothes pink with itching powder or making him sing I LOVE SNAPE over and over again in public.

I kept stealling glances at an empty Hermione, hoping that the rain would be gone soon so I could show her something on the island. It was an old cave inside the volcanoe and had some rare treasures in it somewhere. We could have fun looking for it...I also kept thinking about the kiss froom truth or dare and touched my lips where she kissed them.

A rapping noise on the door startled me from my thoughts. Harry went over to the door and opened it. "Hedwig!" A drenched, white snowy owl flew into the room carryinig a piece of paper in plastic over to Hermione. She took the letter and started to read it, before bursting into tears. She threw the letter onto the ground before running from the room. "Hermione!" we all called out. I sped to the door and she was nowhere in sight. Damn, she runs fast!

"What's wrong with her?" Remus asked worriedly before picking up the letter. He read out loud. "'Dear Hermione. I am sorry, but there are some black robe men downstairs attacking your father and I'm trying to write this as fast as I could, and it was lucky your friend Harry's owl got here. I told the bird to not send the letter if one of us lived, but to go directly if we did not make it. Im sorry. There was one thing I never told you, and it was that you were adopted. Attached to the plastic bag is a letter from our friend Jessie, whom is your real mother!'?" Remus exclaimed. "'We both love you. Mum.' Oh my GOD Hermione is MY daughter?" Remus threw the letter on the table and grabbed the plastic bag, which contained another letter. I grabbed the letter from the table and tried to read the messy writing. I couldn't believe it. Even if she was Remus', she still loved her foster parents and they were dead? She must be heartbroken.

Remus almost burst into tears as he read the second letter. "She is," he whispered before slumping down into his seat. Molly raced over and began hugging him and saying it was alright. "And her foster parents and her real mother are dead."

We were shocked. Especially me. I was also worried sick. Hermione was out in the rain and could get hurt or catch pnemonia! I made up my mind and grabbed my jacket and rushed to the huts ignoring everyone else's yelling.

"Hermione?" I called out, opening all the doors. Finally, I went to mine and grabbed Fred's old broom. Then I flew high up into the air, not caring if thunder clashed dangerously low to the ground then I would be squished and killed. Not to mention lightning and all the wind and rain!

"Hermione?" I cried out as I flew to the Quidditch pitch and then to Bill's side of the island. It wasn't very far away from each other but I could tell if someone was in between the trees. Frustrated, I directed my broom the best I could towards the mountain. She couldn't have gone far, and she can't disapparate ouot of the island. I doubt she flooed and she couldn't have portkeyed something, I saw her wand was still on the table when I grabbed it. I fingered the stick, it feels like something Hermione would own, intelligent, smart...ok that was the same thing.

"Where is she?" I muttered as I landed on the ground at the foot of the mountain. I grabbed my own wand and placed a repelling water charm over my head before walking around. "Hermione!" I couldn't even try to hear sniffling or crying over the roar of the thunder. I doubt she could hear me either.

Walking around, I decided to enter the cave which led inside the volcanoe. To my surprise, there was a blob on the ground, curled up and making strange sobbing noises. "Lumos." It was Hermione. She looked up and went back to crying. "Hermione..." I said softly.

Hermione's POV

"Hermione..." the guy said softly. He walked over to me and sat down ext to me, pulling me into a hug. "Are you okay?" Oh crap, it was Charlie. I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

Ignoring his question, I asked, "Is everyone looking for me?" I didn't want to worry everyone, especially Remus. I didn't need to read the letter from Jessie to know I was their daughter.

Charlie shook his head. "No, at least I don't think so. I was out first, so I didn't see." He held me there for a few minutes before I stopped crying. "You ready to go back? I have Fred's broomstick." Sniffling, I nodded. He helped me stand up and placed something into my hand. I looked down to see my wand. How stupid was I, to forget my wand? Some animal like a bear or something could have come and I would have been defenceless. "Or do you wanna go down there?" he asked, waving towards the otherside of the tunnel. I blinked.

"W-Where does it lead to?" He smiled, then grabbed my hand and dragged me there.

"You'll see." I was curious, so I didn't protest. The cave went downwards just a bit. About ten minutes later, we reached an opening of the cave. I gasped.

There was a lake of lava, no MAGMA and rivers which carried the hot molten rock to other parts of the mountain. This 'room' was huge, like bigger than the Great Hall. "There was once a legend," Charlie was saying "that there was a treasure hidden here somewhere. Now I'd take you around and we'd go look for it, but we could get lost forever and we have to go back." Wow.

During the walk back, I started to lean on Charlie, falling asleep fast from crying my eyes out. I don't know what happened next but when I woke up, I was laying on my bed in my hut and the storm outside was quiet. Sitting up, I looked out the window to see that there was light outside and it had stopped raining. How long have I been sleeping?

Getting up, I changed into a white blouse and a sky blue skirt and tied my hair up after straightening it. I don't know why or how I could be so excited expecially after my parents' (I will always think of them as my parents) murder but I did. I felt giddy to think that Charlie had carried me on his broomstick back here.

Slipping into flip flops, I bounced outside to see mostly everyone in the water and Sirius, Charlie, Remus an Molly and Arthur on the sand. "Hi guys!" They turned to me and stood up. Remus gave me a hug before whispering. "We'll talk laer." Then Molly was fussing over me and Arthur and Sirius just greeted at me. Then I sat down next to Charlie.

"Hey, thanks for bringing me back yesterday," I told him, giving him a hug. "And thanks for comforting me." He smiled at me before staring back at the water.

"Did you hear?" Molly asked a few minutes later. "George is thinking about proposing to Alicia tonight! Oh, my sons are growing up already! It seems just like yesterday Bill said his first word or Charlie first stood up on his own and fell back down ten seconds later."

"Mum!" Charlie cried out, flushing. I giggled.

"And that was YOUR first word, young man!" Molly wailed. "My babies are all grown up and soon, Ginny will have left Hogwarts too!"

"You first word was mum? Mine was, um..." I looked over to Remus for help. He smiled.

"Your first word was and I quote 'Mawadar!' which is Marauder," he answered with a small smile. Sirius then laughed.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! We taught her to say that, didn't we?" Sirius called out. "You know who your godfather is?" I shook my head. "It's James! Harry's dad! That means that Harry is your god brother and once he marries Ginny, she'll be your god sister and she'll also be your sister in law if you marry a Weasley! Though the only Weasley you can marry is Charlie." I blushed before shaking my head.

"Ah, shut it Padfoot!" He laughed, then went over to me and plucked me onto his shoulder. I started shrieking when he went over to the water. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK PADFOOT! DON'T YOU DARE THROW ME IN!" I was aware of everyone laughing at me before Sirius placed me placed me in the water. I came up screaming. "You idiot! I WAS WEARING A WHITE SHIRT!" I placed my arms around my chest.

"Oops." I splashed him, giggling at his stupid expression before jumping on his back to avoid embarrassment.

"Carry me back so I can change shirts," I demanded. He walked over to the others and dropped me to the sand. "I said to my hut so I can get another shirt!"

Charlie took off his jacket to reveal a sleeveless muscle shirt. "Put this on and go change," he told me while laughing. I felt the heat go up to my cheeks before taking the jacket and running.

Grr...I hate that Sirius. Well, not really but I'm annoyed. Charlie probably thought I was pathetic! I quickly changed into a purple tube top that went to my middle stomach and exited the hut. Charlie turned around and stared at me when I gave him back his jacket. He smiled at me before saying, "Nice shirt. I like it on ya." I turned pink before whacking him on the head.

"No flirting." Then I sat back down next to him and Remus. "Wait a second, does this mean I'm gonna have a baby sister?" I exclaimed.

"Yep," Tonks replied when she got out of the water. "Your step sister, your first sibling. Really cute, huh?"

"It's a girl?" I exclaimed again. Remus was surprised too.

"Well, I think it is. I hope so, so you can have someone to braid hair with," Tonks said before sitting down again.

"Is that your ring?" I asked in awe at the rock on her finger. Tonks grinned before telling me how Remus proposed. I giggled.

"So he took you to dinner and then a drive to a secluded spot somewhere and proposed? That's so sweet," I cooed while we both giggled.

"How would YOU like to be proposed somewhere?" Tonks asked me. I giggled again.

"I dunno, dinner, beach, movies probably and wine, definitely some wine. Then I want him to get down on one knee, say something cute but stupid and ask me to marry him. And I want him to throw in something else, something exciting too."

"That sounds romantic, you like anyone?" Ginny asked as she walked over to us. I looked around at all the guys' face. Everyone was out of the water by now and closely watching me. I stood up.

"Girl talk everyone," I announced. Then Molly, Tonks, Fleur, Angelina, Alicia, Ginny, Luna, Charlotte and I walked over to my hut and casted silencing charms over it. "I need your help!" I suddenly cried out, startling everyone.

"With what, deary? You know we'll help with you no matter what," Molly tried to soothe me. I crawled over to my bed and sat down.

"I'm falling for this guy more than any other person I've liked and I don't know what to do," I muttered. To my surprise, they all gave knowing smiles.

"You're in love," Luna told me, sitting next to me. I was in shock.

"No, no I'm not!" I sputtered.

"Ok then describe this guy and what you like about him," Angelina ordered. I thought for a moment.

"Well, whenever he's near I can smell pine scent on him and I love that. And he has a gentle touch but is still strong and athletic," I started. "He's also fun to be around but can be sensitive too, and can be a little wild and flirty." Suddenly, Molly and Ginny grinned.

"Ooh, it's Charlie, isn't it?" Ginny taunted. Timidly, I nodded. Everyone started bursting into giggles and cooings.

"Aw...if you marry Charlie then you'll be my daughter in law!" Molly exclaimed. I blushed.

"Anyway, keep going," Tonks ordered.

"Well, we have similar interests, we love to comfort and talk to each other and when he does touch me somehow, I feel a tingle and I wanna kiss him," I whispered, blushing. Here I was, talking to Charlie's brothers' fiances or girlfriends and my best friends and Charlie's sister and mother!

"Hm..." Luna mumbled. They removed the charm and started dragging me out of the hut.

"You're in love, and we won't tell anyone," they all echoed as we reached the beach again. I blushed, especially when all the guys gave me questioning looks.

"I shouldn't have had a girl talk," I groaned.

"We woulda forced you anyway," Ginny told me.

"So who do you like?" Harry asked me curiously. I blushed further and tried hardest not to run away.

"Nobody." Remus was giving me a knowing look. Crap, now I know that when we talk, he's gonna be teasing me about it.

"Well, try to tell this person soon, and tell us soon. I want to meet him," Harry said, smiling. Then his face turned serious. "I also wanna give him a talk so he won't hurt my sister in any way at all." I turned bright red while the others sniggered.

"Don't worry, I will tell the day he tells me he loves me," I told him in all honesty before sitting down. The heat was still on my cheeks as Ginny started asking anyone to play Truth or Dare again.

In the end, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, Charlie, Bill, Fleur and I decided to play. "Can I go first?" I asked. Ginny handed me the bottle and I spun it. It landed on Bill.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss on the lips. Girl or boy, sibling or not," I added, smirking evilly. We all snickered while Ginny gagged. Bill gulped and span the bottle. It landed on me. He sighed in relief but gave Fleur an apologetic look before giving me a peck on the mouth.

Bill spun the bottle and it landed on Charlie. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He grabbed the pendant again and placed it over his neck.

"Ok, Charlie. Describe this girl you like," Bill told him, crossing his arm. I went pale and looked over to Charlie. He looked nervous.

"Well, she's beautiful, smart, a fast runner..." That's not me, but I am smart though. "...she has nice hair, nice laugh, nice smile..." I can't believe how blue the pendant is! "...and she's perfect." My heart dropped. My hair is horrible, even when straightened, I sound ridiculous when laughing and I've never seen my smile before.

Charlie took the bottle and spun it. "Luna! Well, well well. Make out with Neville for seven full minutes in the hut. Now!" We burst out laughing. Charlie rocks! I won't deny my feelings for him in my head anymore, they're just crushing my mind. I giggled as Luna pulled Neville into our hut and he turned red.

A couple hours later, I was hungry. So I kept whining to Ginny to go to the kitchens. "I hardly ate yesterday and I missed lunch! PLEASE? I hate being by myself!" I complained. Ginny rolled her eyes at me.

"Can someone else go?"

"No. Luna's still in the hut, you're too lazy and Fleur is busy sending telepathic signals to Bill!" I exclaimed. Fleur and Bill blushed while Charlie sniggered.

"Go Neville!" he cheered loud enough so they could hear him. I started to laugh.

"Ok, Charlie. Since you volunteered." I grabbed his arm and abruptly pulled him up and to the restaurant.

"Hey! If you wanted a date with me so badly, then why didn't you so so?" _Cuz I don't want you to know that I want a date really badly,_ I thought to myself. I slapped my head.

"You idiot, why would I want a date with you again?" He pretended to looked hurt and I giggled.

"Maybe because I'm handsome, smart, athletic and the most wonderful bachelor in the world?" he suggested, puffing out his chest. I giggled.

"The only thing you are, is athletic and somewhat good looking," I told him while smirking. He pouted, but still smiled.

"Grr...why did it have to go from freezing rain to boiling hot and dry?" he whined as he tugged on his shirt collar, sweating. Can't say I blame him, it must be around 35 degrees Celcius, which is almost a hundred degrees Fahrenheit.

Once we got to the restaurant, a house elf named Shella came up. "What can Shella give to Master and Miss?"

"A glass of Quantrie please," I asked while Charlie ordered ice and lots of it. Giggling again, I took a cup of Quantrie and sipped on it.

"I can't believe house elves are supposed to work for nothing," I declared suddenly, a pity look on my face.

"Ron told me all about that. Says you're obsessed with SPEW. You do realize that they WANT to work, do you?" Charlie asked.

"Nope. But Ron's told you about me?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep, he wrote to me all about the troll incident, the Philosopher's Stone, the chamber and basilisk, Wormtail, the Triwizard tournament and how in fifth, sixth and seventh year how he thinks he was falling in love with you," he said, rollind his eyes.

"Weird, were you his favourite brother?" He nodded and I looked down.

"Sorry I broke you guys' bond," I muttered. He groaned.

"Not this again. Hermione, he was acting like a freaking jerk. Even if he called anyone else a bitch, I woulda punched him anyway," Charlie told me, trying to get it in my head. He shook my shoulders while I giggled. I don't know whether I should be happy about that fact, I thought he punched Ron for me, not because Ron just said bitch.

"Thanks." We walked back to the beach. "Anyway, I gotta talk to Remus now. We need to, especially after what happened yesterday." Nodding, he placed the ice bag now filled with complete water on the ground and removed his shirt. I tried hard not to stare, unsuccessfully. He didn't notice, thank god!

"That's much better. It's a shame you girls still have to wear tops, you're gonna boil to death!" he exclaimed. Laughing, we stopped at my hut.

"I'm going in to change. And DON'T look," I warned as I stepped inside. I shut all the curtains and changed into my two piece, which had a whole bunch of blue flowers on it. Once I stepped out, he was still there.

"Nope, didn't look," he replied honestly as he dumped another ice pack away. "It's just too freaking hot! What happened to this morning when it was nice and cool?" He was in his swimming shorts, black ones. Charlie turned to me and grabbed me and placed me on his back.

"Hey!" I cried out while laughing. Then he gave me a piggy back over to where Remus was.

"Here you go, your magesty," he fake called out to Remus who was grinning. Crap, he knows. He definitely knows.

Remus led me over to an area shaded by the trees and started talking. "First of all, you gotta tell him soon." I shook my head and told him to continue. "Second, I'm sorry that I never actually got a chance to know you when you where younger."

"It's ok, it was all Voldemort's fault. I'm sorry that you really did lose a lot during that night," I reassured.

"It's ok. Anyway, where do you plan on living? I had asked Arthur who portkeyed to the Ministry this morning, and he said that we're leaving your parents' house as it is until you come back."

"Where are you staying?" I asked hopefully. He grinned at me.

"When we leave here, Sirius, Harry, Tonks and I will all be going to Grimmauld Place and stay there. Charlotte will probably come too."

"Can I come? I also wanna play with the baby! You can adopt me! No, you can take your legal parentship of me again!" Remus looked hopeful.

"Do you really want to?"

"Yes!" Remus hugged me, his face smiling. "So what am I supposed to call you?"

"You can call me whatever you want, even Moony," he told me, putting me down.

"Ok, Moony. Yippee!" I ran over to Ginny excitedly.

"I know part of the reason why you're excited," she and Luna said without looking up from their game of Exploding Snap. I rolled my eyes, she meant Charlie carrying me.

"Shut up," I told them teasingly. "Besides, it's not like Luna didn't do a lotta flirting either." She flushed. Then I thought of a muggle game. "Please hurry up, I wanna do a game which is gonna be very interesting." I took out my wand which was in my purse that I carried and summoned a quill, ink and piece of parchment. "This is called MASH. Who wants to go first?"

Luna dn Ginny ended their game quickly. "I will," Luna offered. I smirked.

"Name two guys," I ordered.

"Neville and Harry." I wrote it down and thought for a minute.

"Lord Voldemort and Snape," I muttered and added the names. "How many kids would you like to have?"

"2."

"Another number."

"Three." Then I thought again. "One billion and twenty." Ginny and Luna burst out laughing.

"Whatcha doing?" Charlie asked as he, Bill and Harry came over.

"I don't know, Hermione won't tell us," Ginny told them as they sat down around the picnic table. They read the parchment and started laughing.

"Ok, I wanna see what happens next," Harry said. I smirked again.

"How much different money would you like?" I asked Luna.

"1000 galleons a months and infinite number," she answered dreamily. Then I wrote down 'half a knut' and three sickles.

"What are two jobs you would like to have?"

"Um, a healer and an unspeakable," Luna ansered again dreamily. I also wrote down Death Eater and a divination teacher.

"Pick a number between one and twenty," I finally said. She picked seven. They watched as I crossed out stuff on every seventh count until I got: "You're gonna live in an apartment, you'll marry Harry, you'll have 1000 galleons per month, you'll have one billion kids ad you'll be a divination teacher!" I cried out while laughing. Everyone else including luna started laughin too.

"That's cool, do me," Charlie protested. I wrote down Girls: Hermione, Alicia, Charlotte and Fleur (Bill:Hey!) Kids: 5, 4, 200 and 13 Money: infinite money, 1 billion galleons, 0 and 5 sickles and Job: Auror, Quidditch player, new dark lord and house elf

"Ok, pick a number," I told him, just hoping that the girl would be me.

"6." I crossed out girls, kids, money and jobs until I finished.

"Ok," I started while blushing. "You're gonna live in an apartment, you'll be married to me," they sniggered, "you'll have 200 kids," I turned bright red, "you'll have a billion galleons but you're gonna work as a house elf." Bill, Harry, Luna and Ginny burst out laughing while Charlie grinned.

"I guess working as a house elf wouldn't be so bad if I have you as a wife, a billion galleons a month and 200 kids," Charlie commented while I blushed. I also giggled a little, was that a compliment?

"But you're working as a house elf!" I exclaimed while laughing.

"Oh yeah? Can I do yours?" he asked challengingly. Rolling my eyes, I gave him my quill and parchment which he turned over.

"Guys: Anonymous, Harry. Kids: 2,3. Money: 1 million galleons, 5 trillion galleons. Job: Healer, auror. Now you're supposed to make 2 of your own," I told him while he scribbled away. I read over his shoulder. He had added himself and Bill, 2 knuts and 1 galleon, 500 kids and 10 kids and the jobs as librarian and model. "My number's 6 too."

He started crossing everything out. "Married to anonymous, 500 kids, lives in an apartment, have 5 trillion galleons and you're a model!" I turned red while everyone else laughed.

"Actually you wouldn't be a bad model," Harry commented, his eyes glistening mischeviously. "Maybe you shuld be one and then you can get the attention of whomever you love, specifically Anonymous." They laughed while I giggled at bit. That plan was crazy, he'd never notice me.

"Really," I told him. "I wouldn't because I'd have to show a lot of skin, especially during the winter."

"Oh, like what you're doing now?" Charlie asked innocently. I took Bill's drink and sprayed him with it. "A-hey!" I giggled before giving Bill his juice again. Bill just took the cup and poured the rest of it on Charlie.

"That should cool you down since you were complaining you were 'hot'," Bill commented.

That night, we ate in the restaurant. Then I saw George asked Alicia for a walk on the beach. She accepted and half an hour later, she came back squealling with a diamond on her finger. Aw...

That was all on July 19th. Now it's August first, a couple weeks after. Let's just say that we've been doing a lot of flirting and so on, and we've all grown closer to each other and everything. I was wondering who the girl Charlie loved is, because whenever we talked about her, he always tenses up. Oh well. Tonks' stomach is now huge and is kicking early. I always giggled and tried to listen to the baby who would be my first sibling. So adorable.

Seamus and Dean had to leave early, they hadn't planned on staying all holiday anyway. Unfortunately, tomorrow, Ronald was coming back since Molly and Arthur didn't trust him by himself in the house. I've had fun so far, but I only have three weeks left. And I want to make the summer vacation a time to remember.

**A/N There, so Charlie and Hermione flirting and a bit Ron bashing. I do not own the game Truth Or Dare either or the game MASH. Anyway, please review and I'll update!**


	6. Closet, Magical Dreams and Ron

**Disclaimer: I don't own, all I own are a few bucks.**

**A/N Another update. Ron's back, so what happens? This chapter also has another pairing added!**

Hermione's POV

It's August 2nd. Charlie's dad is getting Ron from the Ministry right now. I'm so nervous, and I don't know why. I shouldn't be! Right now, I was in Charlie's hut hiding from Ron, cuz Bill, Fred and George share this one.

"Whoa, hey Hermione. Stop pacing, you're making me dizzy," Bill told me when he entered the building. I quickly shut the door in case someone sees me.

"Sorry, I just really don't want to see him right now," I said nervously, wringing my hands. I started pacing again.

"That's why you're hiding in here?" he asked. I nodded.

"Now I can't even go into Harry and Neville's hut because he's in there!" I exclaimed as I continued pacing, making a hole in the carpet. I've been at it for about two hours now, so the new blue carpet on the ground looked very worn and had a rusty colour.

"Don't worry, we're giving him the empty hut all by himself," he told me while looking for something. "You haven't seen my-"

"Wedding bands? Oh, yeah. Fred and George came in earlier and stole them," I replied without looking up. "Don't know why you brought them, being roomed up with the twins and all."

"Stop pacing, Hermione!" Bill called out exasperately, ignoring the part with the twins. "Why are you so nervous about Ron coming here? He won't hurt you or anyone else for that matter; we're secretly putting a tracking charm on him just in case." I stop pacing. Why was I so nervous? The tracking charm was a good idea, but why was I still nervous?

"I guess that I'm still a bit heart broken and still have feelings for the old Ron I knew a year ago," I mumbled.

"Oh, I see. What about Charlie?" Bill asked innocently. When my head shot up, he gave a small laugh. "Really, I think I'm the only guy besides Remus so far who notices that you keep staring at him. He's the guy you love, isn't he?" My face was pale. He came over to me and made me sit down. I was in a trance. Oh shit. Pretty soon everyone else is gonna know, including Charlie! "Listen, Hermione. Pretty soon everyone else is gonna know, including Charlie!" I gaped at him in shock.

"Are you a Legilimens?" I asked suspisciously as he practically read my thoughts. He shook his head.

"Nah, it's just that you and me are alike in this kinda situation; I thought the same thing with Fleur before," Bill added. "I had the same troubles. So I also thought I might as well tell her and look, we're married!" I bit my lip.

"Ok, I'll tell him."

"When?"

"The days pigs fly. And not magically."

"Geez! Hermione, I bet you anything Harry's gonna be the next to know, then the twins and then everybody else!" Bill exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "So you're nervous, so you love Charlie and nervous about that too! Let's go to lunch so I can get some food and my wedding bands back!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me out fast before I could protest.

"I'm gonna kill you," I muttered to him through gritted teeth as the restaurant came into view.

"But you love me anyway," Bill said cheerfully as he dragged me through the door. It's true, though, he's like a brother to me. Just like Remus, Sirius, Harry, the twins and...that's it.

When we got inside, Arthur was already there with a grumpy Ron eating some porridge. Then Molly was sitting on the other side of Ron with Charlie and Ginny next to her. Then sitting across Ginny was Harry who was staring into her eyes and Neville who was sitting next to Luna. Then the twins sat across Ron and Arthur with Alice and Angelina on either of their sides. On the next table, there was Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Charlotte and Fleur. I was dragged to that table and forced to sit.

"There, now don't you try leaving," he whispered to me before kissing his wife on the cheek. Rolling my eyes, I got some scrambled eggs and started putting salt on it. And more. And more. I didn't even realize what I was doing. More salt.

"Do you really eat your eggs that salty?" Charlotte called out. I snapped out of my trance to see my eggs covered in huge amounts of salt. I threw it away, sighing.

"Oh, an owl came in here earlier today," Remus told me. I perked up.

"Who's it from?" I asked curiously, hoping that it was my penpal friend.

"Dunno, read it though," he said, giving me the letter. I snatched it and ripped it open. It was a letter from Draco. 'Dear Hermione, I'm sorry I had to break it off with you, but I was afraid. I can't tell you what though. Anyway, I'm moving, to Alaska soon in the US with my mom. I hope you're happy with someone else, Charlie, right? Anyway, I hope we can still be friends and send letters, and watch out for that Evil Weasel Guy. From, Draco Malfoy'. Hmm... he sounds much nicer and well again. But I had to burn this letter.

"Incendio!" I whispered as I threw the letter in the air. Sirius and Remus looked curiously at me and I just shrugged. "I can't let anyone's eyes get on it." Then I got my fresh scrambled eggs and started eating.

A few minutes later, Bill, Sirius and Remus both leaned in towards me. "Look at Ron." When I did, I stifled a laugh. One of the guys had charmed Ron's hair a sickly green and yellow, and charmed all of his shirt to say Evil Weasel Guy. I hope they didn't read my letter to get that idea.

What more is that Ron's skin was a combination of pink swirled with purple. And his nails were brown. And when he looked my way, I saw that his teeth were blue! I laughed and rolled over, laughing hysterically as the others started sniggering.

Ron stared at his hands. "YOU!" He stomped over to the three likely suspects, who were looking away whistling. "How DARE y-"

"RONALD WEASLEY! SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Molly bellowed. "YOU WERE TOLD TO STAY FIVE METERS AWAY FROM HERMIONE AND YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM HERMIONE!" Ron gave me an apologetic smile before sitting down again and sulking. I don't think I can ever forgive him, but his skin, hair and nails and clothes and teeth were so funny!

"He's gonna kill you guys," I told them as I finished my breakfast. Today was a cool, sunny day but not exhaustingly hot, like the first time. I want that to happen again, remembering Charlie taking off his shirt.

"So?" they chorused. "As long as we're near you, he can't try anything." They sniggered again. Rolling my eyes, I drank my Quantrie. Who knew that they can be so evil?

"Are we up for Quidditch, today?" Charlotte asked, taking my plate and glass to give to the house elves. Quidditch. I haven't played yet, cuz the first time I had missed out because of Ron.

"Sure," I answered, standing up. Before I left, I saw that look Ron gave me. It sent me shivers, and is bound to give me a nightmare later. Once I was out the building, I whimpered slightly. Now I realized something, I wasn't nervous. I was scared. Ron scared me, he knows all my secrets except that last one with Charlie, he knows what I do all the time, where I go, where I LIVE. Not to mention that he can scared away any guys if I started dating. I have feelings about some of my friends, and he knows some of it that could break my friendship with them.

Like how I dislike Ginny only for the reason she's way too nosy.

Or how I can't stand Neville's wimpiness and low intelligence.

Or how Luna talks strange things even I don't know about.

Or about how Harry can be so self centered about Sirius' death even after two years! Sirius only came back half a year ago.

Then there's the fact that if Ron finds out I like Charlie, I can kiss that relationship goodbye. I don't want to be mean, but sometimes, they just annoy me so much.

Sighing, I walked to the Quidditch pitch with Harry once he came out. "Are you ok?" he asked me as I stared ahead at Charlie's back.

"I'm fine," I answered in a monotone. Harry looked back and forward at me and Charlie.

"You like him, don't you?" Harry whispered.

"Bill was right, you DID notice next," was my answer. He grinned.

"Good, lemme go tell him." I held out my foot and tripped him.

"Don't you DARE Harry James POTTER!" I nearly screamed. He got up and wiped his pants, giving me a smile.

"I won't, I won't tell anyone. But when are you gonna tell him?"

"When you tell me that you're snogging with Ginny," I replied, crossing my arms. He smirked.

"Well, we were snogging last night," he started. NO!

"I'm still not telling," I said stubbornly. "But congratulations with Ginny."

"Thanks," Ginny said, coming up. She gave Harry a peck on the mouth, which I started sniggering at. Then I left the two lovebirds alone, continuing walking to the pitch.

It's no fair, everyone's with someone or another. Bill's with Fleur, Fred's with Angelina, George's with Alicia, Harry has Ginny, Neville has Luna, Sirius has Charlotte, Remus has Tonks, Arthur as Molly of course. The only people who's not with someone are Charlie, Ron and I. And nobody cares about Ron anymore, so it leaves Charlie and me. But he loves someone else.

Sighing, I took out the Firebolt I'm borrowing from Harry and got onto it. "How do I fly this thing, I haven't flown since first year." The time with Charlie definitely didn't count, nor the other times I flew with Harry or Ron.

"First you get on, then you kick off from the ground, then to turn left or right, you direct the front of the broom left or right. Gosh, Hermione, I thought you were supposed to be smart," a teasing voice answered my rhetorical question. Charlie. Shaking my head, I got off.

"I just can't fly a broom," I protested. He rolled his eyes.

"Everyone can, you can learn from me, the master." He made me get on it again. "Just gently push off to hover a few feet in the air."

"I swear, though, when it comes to flying I don't have any magical abilities," I said again. "I can't go more than five minutes or else the broom would stop working and I would fall." Oh how true that is. I pushed off the ground anyway.

"Higher," he commanded. I flew until I was about ten feet high. I was losing control already. Screaming, the Firebolt suddenly just stopped and I fell hard onto the ground on my left arm. The broomstick was fine, thank goodness. Harry would have killed me.

"I told you," I murmured as I tried to stand. Then I reached out and grabbed onto Charlie's chest when a sudden wave of dizziness ran through me.

"You have any idea what happened?" he asked me. "Are you ok?" I shook my head. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

I squinted and saw that he was holding up all six fingers on his hand. "Six." Charlie frowned. He had only been holding up two fingers.

"Come on, you're hurt. Let's go back." I wriggled away from his grasp.

"No, I'm fine," I protested, my words slurrings slightly. I tried to push him back with my left arm, but pain shot up it. I screamed out in pain.

"No, you're not fine," he said, sounding worried. "I think your arm's broken. We have to go back to Angelina, she's a healer ya know. Come on." He scooped me up in both his arms, which I giggled and whooped at.

"Weee!" On the way, we passed Harry and Ginny.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, concerned as Charlie handed him his broom.

"She fell off her broom hard from ten feet in the air. I think her arm's broken," Charlie explained. He set me down and I stumbled a bit. Then he grabbed my arm gently and held it out. I hissed and pulled away.

"Ow!" I fell backwards yet again and fell right to sleep.

Nobody's POV

Charlie caught Hermione and set her on the ground. "This is my fault, I told her to go higher," he said, feeling guilty. Harry shook his head.

"Of course not. It's no one's fault, now let's get her to see Angelina," he said quickly. Charlie nodded and scooped Hermione up again.

An hour later, Hermione was laying on her bed in her hut with her arm in a sling. "She didn't break her arm," Angelina explained. "She fractured it, and bumped her head as well." The other people in the room, Charlie, Harry, Remus and Bill sighed with relief. "Anyway, I gotta meet Fred!" She bounced out the door.

"I guess I'm going too," Charlie told the other three. "See ya." He left the hut feeling guilty again.

"He likes her," Bill, Harry and Remus said simultaneously and looked each other in surprise.

"Well, Hermione likes him too," Harry declared. Then he remembered his promise and covered his mouth. Bill and Remus said they knew though.

"I say we play matchmaker," Remus said mischieviously. "They already flirt a lot, but we have to do something."

"I agree, I say we play truth or dare and get them into a closet," Bill added.

"For seven hours," Harry continued. They grinned in the dark, before leaving the hut.

Hermione's POV

I woke up, saw my arm in a sling and then remembered what happened. Ah, SHIT! I looked up at the calendar that Ginny usually marks and saw that it was now the next day. Groaning, I sat up. Why am I such an accident prone? I made a fool out of myself in front of Charlie!

Hmm... I love saying his name now. Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. CHARLIE! What am I doing? I'm obsessed. Either that or I'm in love. Am I?

I got up and changed with some difficulty. It seems like this is gonna be a hotter day than the last time! I changed into a tube top, miniskirt and flipflops before tying my hair up Chinese styled.

"Hermione!" I red head blob came over and squished me. Ginny. "Are you alright? Angelina said you injured your head, are you still smart? What's two plus two?" I smiled at this.

"Who's Hermione? I'm not alright I injured my ARM, I was never smart and two plus two equals 22," I faked my well being before grinning and sitting on one of the lawn chairs.

"Hermione, we're playing Truth or Dare again. Wanna come?" Ginny asked. Why are we playing it again? Cuz we hadn't played it in a while? "It's not spin the bottle."

"Sure." I followed her out before looking at my arm again. Wait a second, Ginny had hugged me hard and it hadn't hurt. I took the sling off and unwrapped the bandage. I flexed my arm. It was as good as new!

"What happened to my arm?" I asked as I reached the small circle of people in the restaurant. Bill was there, so was Remus, Harry, Charlie, Luna and Fleur.

"How did that happen?" Charlie asked incredulously. I tried whacking Harry on the head, it didn't hurt! He let out a yelp.

"That's a mystery," I muttered before joining everyone at the table. "Who goes first?"

"ME!" Harry and Ginny both cried out at the same time. "Ginny, ladies first." Ginny giggled before turning to Charlie.

"No matter what you pick, who is the person you love's name?" Charlie thought for a minute.

"Emma." My face fell. I kind of expected it, of course. Wait...my middle name's Emma!

"Remus, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...yell that you love Snape!" I laughed. Remus flushed disgustedly before calling out loud "I LOVE SNAPE!" before sitting down, red.

Remus suddenly perked back up, smirking. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

Uh oh. I know that smirk, he's up to something. "Dare," I replied bravely. He grinned.

"I dare you to go with Charlie into that closet," he pointed. "for an hour!" My jaw dropped. This Remus was evil. This is not him, not my biological father!

"Excuse me?" I gasped. Harry and Bill got up and then grabbed each of my arms. Remus dragged Charlie by the collar. When Harry opened the closet door, I saw it was really small, too small.

"Hey!" I screamed as I was pushed in, followed by Charlie.. The door slammed shut and a couple clicks and spells were muttered. Good thing there was a candle at one end of the closet.

The closet was so tight that my body was pressed against Charlie, who was staring down at me. I tried to get away from him so we can both sit down, but he put an arm blocking my path. I could hear my heart poundng. His stare was so intense.

"Charlie!" I said. "Let me go." _Please don't,_ I thought in my head.

"Why not? Dontcha wanna make out with me? Handsome, cute, wonderful me?" he asked teasingly while I giggled. _Yes._

"Of course not, you're too flirty for your own good. And you love this girl named Emma." I could feel my breath suck in my throat as he leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"And your middle name is Emma, isn't it?" he murmured before pressing his lips on my cheek. I pushed him away, no matter how hard it was to.

"That doesn't make a difference, she's a pretty blonde, isn't she?" I demanded. Charlie tried to move closer, but I shrank away and slipped under his arm so now we each had half of the closet and weren't touching. Damn...

Charlie pouted again and I giggled. I sat down against the wall with Charlie beside me arms crossed. "So does this mean we're over?" he asked jokingly. I punched his arm, but grinned.

"I say that we get back at those three," I declared.

"Just HOW are we gonna do that?"

"Well, we can pretend that we have in fact been dating secretly," I nearly slapped myself for my choice of words, "and because of this little incident..."

"...we broke up and it's all their faults," Charlie finished. "Brilliant idea, they wanted us together and now we're not!"

I stood up and started banging on the door. "GO AWAY YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at Charlie. He winked at me before yelling.

"IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I CAN'T!" He helpped me bang on the door while we tried to wipe the grins off our faces.

I screamed one last time before the door opened and I jumped out. "DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN! WE'RE OVER!" Remus', Bill's, Harry's and all the other people's jaw dropped and they were shocked. They looked horrified too at the prospect I 'broke up' with him.

"Wait!" he called out, running after me. Once we were out of the restaurant building, we started laughing.

"Did you see their faces?" I cried out while howling with laughter. I put an arm on his shoulder for support.

"Yeah, they looked like they were-hahahahah!"

"Ahem," a voice interrupted. We looked up to see Harry tapping his foot. "Both of you need to get back in that closet for another 50 minutes.

"Oh no we don't!" I shouted and took off running. I looked over my shoulder and saw Charlie running too with Harry hot on his trail.

When we reached the sand, I dropped onto the sand and started giggling as both Charlie and Harry came up. Harry fell too and started to tickle my sides, and I started to laugh.

"I'll save you!" Charlie shouted and he picked up Harry with one hand and dragged him over to the water. I stood up and ran towards my hut. Charlie and Harry saw this, so the older boy dropped the younger while Harry tripped Charlie. They both got up and tried to make a desperate attempt in getting to me.

"Ahh!" I squealled as Charlie caught the door before it closed. Harry then tackled Charlie by jumping on his back and putting his arms around his neck.

"Surrender!" they both yelled at each other and Charlie toppled over. I watched them happily fight like brothers, it seems like Charlie has replaced Ron with everything. He was now good friends with Harry, captured my heart and even looked like Ron. But I love him for being him, in a different way than Ron will ever be.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked me, giving me a hand up. I nodded and grinned.

"At least now we don't have to go back to the closet," I stated, grinning. In truth, I wanted to go back, with Charlie. But I'm sure he doesn't want to.

Charlie said goodbye a several minutes later and Harry turned to face me.

"Really, you should tell him," he whispered to me as he grabbed my arm to inspect it. No blood, no gore.

"I can't," I whispered back before bursting into tears. I really wanna, but should I? I've barely known him for two weeks. Ron or anyone else had barely talked about him before this summer. Closing my eyes, I tried to breathe in and out.

"You can't keep going on like this," Harry told me softly. "I think that you should tell him, so you would know, no matter what the answer is. It's better than not knowing."

"I can't," I whispered again. He came over to me and hugged me.

"I'm your best friend, I don't want anything to happen to you," he said quietly before giving me a hug. I sobbed in his chest. I've known him ever since the beginning of Hogwarts. Even on the train, he was nice. He wasn't the mean one before the troll incident, Ron was.

"I KNEW IT!" a screech startled me. I looked up to see a furious Ginny at the door. "You've been with HER all along, haven't you?" she screamed at Harry. He didn't budge.

"No, I haven't," he replied coldly. Ginny turned around and stomped out of there. Why was she acting like this? She knew I liked Charlie.

"Why didn't you go after her?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Why should I? She obviously didn't trust me in this relationship, and besides. You're upset and need some comforting," Harry said. I hugged him. He was the greatest friend and brother a person can get.

The next day, August 4th, I woke up to see only Luna in the hut. "She's jumping to conclusions," Luna told me dreamily, brushing her hair. I sat up and looked at the time. It was around lunchtime.

"Can you tell everyone that I still feel tired and I want to go to sleep?" I asked Luna, who nodded.

"Of course. When do you wanna be wakened?"

"Um, a few hours." Nodding, she left the hut and I laid down again. I fell into slumber again.

_(Dream)_

_I was in the middle of the forest on the island. I started running to the mountain, I don't know why but I just am._

_A cool breeze sent a shiver up my back again. Then I went into the cave I was crying in and went in deeper where Charlie showed me. The heart of the mountain._

_I felt heat and saw the lake of magma. Looking around, I saw Charlie looking down. "Charlie!" I shouted. He didn't hear me. Instead, he took a step and fell forward. __I screamed._

_Running up to him, I tripped. There were suddenly snakes all across the ground where it wasn't covered in magma. A large snake was wrapped around my waist. I froze, it was a poisonouse snake._

_"Hermione!" a shout was heard. I looked up to see Harry on his Firebolt. He stopped midair as the snake hissed. Then the Firebolt gave way and both the broom and Harry fell into the molten rock._

_"HARRY!" The snake was startled and bit down into my right arm. I screamed in pain and the snake disappeared, with all the other snakes._

_Poison, you must suck the poison out. But I didn't get a chance to. "Hear, let me." I looked up teary eyed to see Charlie._

_"You fell in the lava, though!" I cried out. He shook his head and started to suck the poison out of my blood. The pain eventually became a sting._

_I stared up at Charlie again. He was dressed in faded jeans with that faded jacket I love so much. I glanced at myself and saw a black funeral gown which was drenched in blood. _

_Once I looked up again, I shrieked. It was Lord Voldemort. "Mudblood!"_

_I screamed again and hid my face in my hands._

I woke up with a startled gasp. That was some nightmare. I sniffed the air, there was as strange but strong smell. I glanced down to see my arm caked in blood. And I was in that funeral gown. My arm! There was a snake bite!

"Hermione, are you okay? OMG!" Sirius ran into the room and rushed to my bed. "What the hell happened?"

I choked and coughed. "Magical dream," I gasped. Sirius frowned.

"More like a Magical nightmare, and those never happen. There's no point in them," Sirius told me before picking me up.

"I'm fine! I don't hurt at all," I protested as he carried me to the restaurant. "Really," I added once he entered the building. "it's nothing."

"Hermione!" Remus rushed over and took my arm. Sirius placed me on the table and got out a cup of water and cloth. Thank goodness no one else is here, I think they're swimming in the hotsprings on the east side of the mountain. It is a cool day afterall.

"I'm fiine," I told them as they cleaned my arm from blood. I looked at my arm to see two hole scars in there, where the snake had bit me.

"This could be really dangerous, with all the Magical nightmares you're having," Remus told me. "Tell me what it was about." He looks tired, full moon is in two days.

"Well...I was in the volcanoe where that cave was. Then I was surrounded by snakes. Charlie and Harry fell into the lava. I screamed and a poisonous snake bit me," I started. Their eyes widened.

"But then the poison is here in real life too!" Sirius cried out. I shook my head.

"After that, I saw Charlie again, out of nowhere. He took my arm and sucked the poison out." Remus was looking very worried. "And then Charlie turned into Lord Voldemort and I woke up."

"I understand that last part, you don't want Charlie to turn against you like Ron did, that explains theVoldemort," Remus started. "You also want Charlie to be there for you all the time, that explains his sucking the poison out. But lava? Snakes?"

I looked at my black dress and realized it actually looked nice. If I wash it, I could wear it to someone's funeral in the future.

"Can I go get my things to take a shower?" I asked them. They nodded, very reluctantly.

When I reached the hut, I shuddered. Dried blood was all over my bed and covers and floor. I'm afraid to go to sleep now. I took out some clothes and went back to the building beside the restaurant. I took a hot shower before throwing my bloody clothes into my laundry bin. Then I changed into a two piece underneath my jeans and red blouse. Why did I have to wear red? Colour of blood.

Once I left the showers, I ran smack into someone again. "Ow." I rubbed my head and looked at the person. It was Ron.

**A/N Ooh, what's Ron gonna do? Review and I'll update so you'll find out!**

**Thank you to reviewers!**

**HPLover12**

**FredWeasleyLover1126**

**AlexandraKathleen**

**o0Dreamer0o**

**Nitya**

**Lady Entity**

**Gurlonthemove**


	7. Waves and Leaning In

**Disclaimer: Look at the other six chapters I've written so far!**

**A/N Charlie and Hermione will be together soon! **

Hermione's POV

I tensed up. Ron looked upset. "Hermione. I- I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I was wrong, I didn't mean those things. I guess my mind was just clouded by judgement. Can you please forgive me? Let's jsut stay as friends." He better not try anything.

I asked him briskly, "Why should I believe you?"

Ron sighed. "I had a feeling you would say that. So I wore this." He held out a pendant which was around his neck. It was glowing blue really strong. I looked up at Ron again. Did he mean it?

"I-I'll think about it." He gave me a smile before turning and walking away. The old Ron was returning. I wasn't even sure I want him to. I turned around too and started to head for the beach. I wanted some time to think, to sort out my feelings.

A few minutes later, I was sipping on Quantrie and looking at the ocean. It was almost dinner, I had missed most of the day again. The sun was almost setting, brightening the clouds pinkish orange. It looked beautiful.

"There you are," a voice interrupted me. I knew that voice anywhere, Charlie. "I went into the hut and saw blood everywhere. What happened?" Crap, I had forgotten to clean it up. I sighed.

"I had a Magical Nightmare. In it, I got hurt," I told him. He sat down next to me.

"Those are rare. Where'd you get hurt?" I showed him my right arm. I don't know why I'm hurting all my arms. First I fractured my left and then I get bitten in the other. I sighed again and tried to smile.

"Snake bite," he guessed correctly. I refused to look at Charlie, I made my gaze fixed on the sun. "Why aren't you looking at me?" He sounded hurt and disappointed, like an unwanted and lost puppy. A cute one, that is.

"It's not you, it's just that I'm tired." _Liar, you have all the energy in the world that you wanna use to try and kiss him!_ a voice screamed in my head. I ignored it and fingered my drink.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Charlie lay down next to me. "I had a magical dream too, a couple weeks ago," he said. My eyebrows quirked.

"What was in it?" My heart raced. Magical dreams only happened if you love someone, like someone wetting the bed in the muggle world. So if I say it was him in it...

"Well, there was you and Ron and Malfoy and a couple other girls. And I was in a suit of armor." My eyes widened but I didn't comment. That was my Magicial dream too! Except for the girls... He gave a small laugh. "I was the knight in shining armor of...of the girl in there. When I woke up, I was wearing the uncomfortable armor." He gave me a small smile, but I refused to look directly at him. "Why won't you look at me?"

When I didn't answer, I felt his fingers on my cheek and move my head to face his. I didn't look at him though, I shut my eyes. He sighed.

"Well, if you don't wanna do anything, then I'll do something. Like throw you off the cliff?" He was joking, right? I shot straight up just as he grabbed my waist and carried me to the giant cliff.

"No!" My pleas were in vain as he walked to the cliff, grinning. I grabbed onto his neck tightly, so that if I fall he would fall too. "Charlie, lemme go!"

He laughed a dropped me to the grassy ground. "Ow." I rubbed my bottom and looked up to glare at him.

"Hmmm...let's go swimming!" I gave him a look, telling him he was in trouble if he did what I think he was gonna do. He did. He picked me up over his shoulder and jumped.

"Ahh!" I screamed. My cries were muffled when we slammed into the water. Once we resurfaced, I laughed at Charlie before splashing him and dunking his head underwater.

"Why you!" He grabbed both my upper arms and began dragging me in the water, it was fun.

"You're too wild and flirty for your own good!" I told him when he tried to give me a pat on the head; his hands had been full of wet sand.

"Says who?" he asked while trying to swim away as I threw wet sand at him.

"Says me!" I yelled before he dunked under water. He came up from under me and I was on his shoulders. "That's an example!" He dropped me into the water and I giggled after I spat the salty liquid out. He came over to me and gave me hug. We look so weird, especially in our wet clothes. He hugged me tight and tried to give me a kiss on the cheek. I kneed him slightly in the stomach and he let go. Then I pulled his arm into the water and we both went under.

"Hey!" I giggled. He was so fun to be around. Charlie came up and sprayed water at me, some water in my mouth and eyes. I wiped it away from my shocked face. Oh he's gonna get it!

"Why you little!" I dunked under and grabbed some seaweed, trying to fight the waves pushing us back to shore. Swimming back up, I threw the seaweed into his face, which he wiped away disgustedly. Serves him right.

He tried to splash me but a wave caught him off guard. I splashed him instead and laughed at his drenched state. "I think we better go, we're getting awfully close to the jagged rocks," he told me, pointing to where the rocks and rapids were about ten feet away. Nodding, we tried to swim away. But then I let out a squeal. A huge tidal wave was coming in. I panicked.

"What do we do?" I screamed. He grabbed my hand and began swimming strongly in the other direction of the rocks, we me trying as hard as I could as well.

"Come on!" he yelled. Tears streamed my cheeks. If that wave hit us, it would bring us to the rapids and the rocks, the chances of getting out were slim to nothing.

The wave drenched us. I felt his hand slip and water coming into my mouth, choking me.

A minute later, I came up and spat the water out. Looking around frantically, I couldn't see Charlie. Where was Charlie? Spinning around to face the rocks, I was in horror to see Charlie over there, red on his head. I prayed that it was only his hair. "CHARLIE!" I screamed. I swam over to him, the waves had stopped somewhat so the fast moving water against the rocks were nice and soft now.

Charlie's head was in the water, and the water around him contained blood. "Oh god." I grabbed his head and brought him into the air and searched for a pulse, I had wanted to be a healer myself. Once I found one, I breathed out with relief. I started swimming back to shore.

When I was on the sand, I dragged Charlie on it and collapsed to the ground. I placed my hand over his heart and checked to see if he was breathing. He wasn't. "No..." I tilted his head back, pinched his nose and breathed into his mouth. I saw his chest rise and fall. I did this about five times before he choked up water and began breathing on his own. Panting for breath, I raced over to my purse which was on the sand where we had been laying. I took out my wand and ran back to Charlie.

Running my wand over him, I found out that he had a gash on his temple only and everything else was ok. Sighing in relief once more, I cleaned the cut and stitched it up on the beach. I will not mention my mouth to mouth session to anyone as long as we live.

By now, it was around dinnertime, so no one was around. I fell to the ground beside Charlie and started crying. It was all my fault he was hurt, if I just looked at him before! If I just looked at him, he wouldn't have dragged me to the water.

A few minutes later, he moaned and let out a grunt. "Huh?" I crawled over to him and hugged him.

"I thought you were gonna die," I whispered to him as he opened his eyes. His fingers went to his temple before looking at me.

"What happened?" I told him and burst into tears.

"It wasn't your fault, if I hadn't thrown us off the cliff...besides, I'm fine." I sat back and wiped away the tears. Then I used my wand to summon his. Charlie grabbed it thankfully. "You have to admit that it was fun, though. And thanks for saving my life," Charlie said good naturedly. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Charlie Weasley to say something that was life threatening fun.

"Really, you could have died!" I cried out and huffed, crossing my arms around my chest. This time, he rolled his eyes.

"Let's just not tell anyone, k? They don't need to know." When I nodded, he helped me up even though he was the injured one and we walke back to my hut. I cleaned up the blood with a wave of my wand and turned to glare at Charlie. "What?"

"If I gotta change, you need to get out," I said impatiently tapping my foot. He smirked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember I was here and do so anyway." I wrinkled my nose in disgust and whacked him on the head. Pervert!

"Out!" I pushed him out of the hut and slammed the curtains together before changing into a long green skirt and a blue top. Then I exited the hut to see Charlie doing the same in dry clothes.

"You look good, milady. Let's go, madam," he said, holding out his arm. I took it while giggling before we walked to the restaurant.

"There you to are!" Harry exclaimed when we entered. "Where were you, snogging off in another closet?" I frowned at him

"No, but I can tell you have." It was true, his clothes were rumpled, his hair unusually messy and his lips were slightly pink from Ginny's lip gloss probably. He blushed before giving me a hug and making me sit down. I avoided the stare of Ginny and Ron and tried to eat my steak. It was good, but I wasn't hungry, especially after I had swallowed a mouthful of salt water.

After dinner, which was extended a bit for Charlie and I, I quickly rushed to my hut and changed. Luna came in a few minutes after and went straight to bed. Ginny came in after as well. "Hermione, can we talk?"

"No."

"I want you to talk to me!" Closing my eyes, I counted to one hundred. Whatever she wants, she always gets because of her fiery temper. She doesn't do this all the time, but I was tired. I ignored Ginny's protests and fell to sleep.

However, I had forgotten about the Magical dreams.

_(Dream)_

_I was sitting on a rock, staring out at the ocean. Footsteps came behind me. When I turned around, I barely had time to register it was Charlie before me kissed me. A minute later he pulled away._

_"I would jump off a cliff for you," he said before jumping down into the rocks. _

I sat up, sweating and breathing in heavily. That wasn't a Magical dream, it was just a dream. And it had been for several hours too, it was nine in the morning."My life is a freaking confusing one," I muttered. Maybe it's because I haven't had my hands on a book for about a month now. Damnit, I need to read a book!

Getting up, I changed and ran to the restaurant. "What can Shella get Miss Hermione?" Shella the house elf asked. I bit my lip in pity, SPEW coming into mind.

"Um, are there any books anywhere here?" I inquired. I nearly slapped myself, that sounded much like a ten year old!

"Yes, yse. Shella gets Miss Hermione her books!" Shella snapped her wrinkled fingers and disappeared. I sat down at the table and thought about yesterday's events and the dream. Shuddering, I sipped on my apple juice before opening the Daily Prophet which I read every week.

DEATH EATERS STILL AT LARGE!

Great, no wonder they were at my parents' house. They wanted revenge on Harry which would be through me, because Harry just had to kill Voldemort. Nibbling on a couple grapes, I read the article which read that there were about fifty Death Eaters left, including the new ring leader Lucius Malfoy. Draco must be devastated. I think that's why he and his mom are going to Alaska, to go in hiding.

"Hermione?" I didn't look up, it was Ginny. "Hermione, I'm sorry about what happened the other day, with you and Harry." I snorted.

"Why'd you even think that? You know who I like," I asked her, still not looking up.

"Yeah, but I always thought that since you two were so close, ya know. It would happen." She slid onto the bench beside me. I closed the Daily Prophet and faced Ginny.

"Ginny, no matter what happens, Harry loves you. Sure, he loves me but not in that way," I added, giving a laugh. "You just gotta trust that Harry would never cheat on you and if I DID like him, I'd never steal him from you." Ginny smiled.

"I know, and I'm sorry I ever thought that way." I gave her a sisterly hug. "You know, if I marry Harry, and you marry Charlie we'd be sisters," she whispered. I giggled.

"I wish." _I really do._ "And then Harry could actually be my brother too! And Bill and Fred and George!"

"Yeah, we can all be part of my one big family," Ginny added while we giggled.

"Nice to know you too made up," Luna told us when she sat down. I gave her a grin.

"If I ever get married, I want the both of you to be my Maids of Honour," I said, putting my hand up and my other to my chest as a code of honour. "Harry can be the ringbearer and whomever my husband chooses shall be our Best Man." We giggled. I don't know when or how Luna became one of my best friends, but when you actually get to know her, the stuff she talks about starts to get to you, and rub off on you a little too.

"Yeah, I want you two to be my Maids of Honour as well," Luna and Ginny said at the same time. I smiled. Just then, Molly came up from behind us.

"Aw...My three little girls are talking about getting married already!" she squealled while giving us a hug. We all turned bright red as we saw the guys were behind her. Especially Harry and Ron. "I really hope you tell him soon," she added to me. "I want lots of grandchildren!" I don't know how that could happen if Luna isn't part of the family, but I think Molly considers her as one now. Last Christmas she sent Luna a sweater, so she's adopted for sure.

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed, jumping up still as bright red as an apple. "Stop embarrassing us!"

"Marriages, pregnancy, then grandkids!" Molly continued as if she hadn't heard her daughter. She wiped a tear away before joining Arthur at their small table.

"Marriages, pregnancy, then grandkids!" Fred and George imitated. "Hermione, we need to talk to you." My face went from red to pale. Oh crap. I glanced at Bill who had an 'I told you so' look on his face. Great, after Fred and George is everybody else.

"Do I have to?" I asked, annoyed and turned to the book Stella gave me. I pretended to read.

"Yes, and you can't read that book because you've already read it," they told me before grabbing each of my arms and started dragging me out the building. I groaned.

Once I had stood up again, they crossed their arms and grinned. "We know who you like," they chorused in a singsong voice.

"Please don't tell, Bill was right you would be the next to know," I begged them, going down to my knees. They looked at each other. "I'll do anything, everything," I added for good measure. They smirked.

"Then do us a favor," Fred started.

"Tell Charlie," George continued.

"that you love him," Fred said.

"and kiss him," George finished. My face fell.

"I can't do that!" I yelled, getting to my feet. Time to take drastic matters into my own hands. I whipped out my wand. "You will not tell anyone or I will hex you all to oblivion!"

"Ok, we won't," they said simultaneously, but still wore smirks.

"You better not," I warned them. They grinned before entering the building again. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks when I followed them and saw Charlie give me a curious glance.

"I hate those two," I muttered as I sat down next to Bill. He gave me a grin too.

"The only people left are Sirius, Neville, Ron, Charlie and dad," he told me very loudly. I pushed away my plate and banged my head on the table, not getting up. "Ouch, that must have hurt." I groaned.

"Ifeelnothing," I mumbled. He gave a laugh and poked my side. I let out a yelp and sat up again. "What was that for?" I demanded.

"What was what for?" he asked innocently while the twins and Fleur sniggered. Well, Fleur more like giggled.

"That poke! And stop laughing!" I ordered the twins and Fleur.

"We ar zowrry! But we can naught help zees!" Fleur said while laughing. I pouted. Fred or George leaned in.

"You know, if you keep pouting he might notice how cute and adorable it is and he could..." he started whispering before I slapped him on the face.

"FRED WEASLEY! He is Fred, right?" I asked Angelina and Alicia. They're the only ones who can tell the difference. They nodded, and I continued my ranting. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN BECAUSE IT WOULD NEVER COME TRUE!" Nobody had heard what Fred had said, but everyone heard what I screamed.

"But you want it to," Fred told me while snickering. I blushed before holding my fork in front of his face. "or not."

"So what was Bill saying about me, Neville, Ron, CHarlie and Mr. Weasley not knowing what?" Sirius questioned me, wagging his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, nothing," I said, banging my head against the table again. Ow...

"Fine, whatever. So where were you and Charlie yesterday?" he asked again. I groaned.

"Fine, if I tell you, will you stop pestering me?"

"No. But tell me anyway."

"Moony! Make him go away!" I whined. Remus shook his head.

"I wanna know too."

"Damnit."

"No swearing young lady."

"Shit."

"Hermione..."

"Ok, I was at the beach, and Charlie came," I started, giving said boy an apologetic look. He shrugged but shrank back while pointing to his temple and Molly. Uh oh. "And we went to the water. Anyway, a huge tidal wave came up a few hours later and Charlie...nevermind."

"What? What happened with Charlie and the tidal wave?" Molly demanded. She turned to her second eldest son, who shranked back in his seat again. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, mum," he muttered. Molly reached over and yanked on his ear. "OW! ThetidalwavecameinandpushedmetothejaggedrocksandIgothurledintotherocksandgothurtandHermionegotmetotheshoreandfixedmerightup!" he said in a rush while rubbing his injured ear. Molly blinked.

"What?" She suddenly went over to him and pulled him in a hug. "Are you alright? Where did you hurt? Did Hermione get hurt?" She is such a mother hen.

"Did you catch that sentence?" Harry asked everybody, who shook their heads. "Repeat that please, Charlie." Charlie took a deep breath and said it slower.

"The tidal wave came in and pushed me to the jagged rocks and I got hurled into the rocks and got hurt and Hermione got me to the shore and fixed me right up," he breahed out much slower. Everyone gasped.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked me while Molly started inspecting Charlie, who was trying to push her away. I nodded.

"I didn't get hurt, and all Charlie hurt was his head."

Bill snorted. "I think he's already hurt it ever since he was little," he told me. Charlie heard that.

"Hey! I resent that!" Charlie exclaimed while crossing his arms. I giggled.

"Well, I think it's true too," I told him sweetly. He pouted. He looks cuter each time he does that.

Ron was looking back and forth at me and Charlie. I frowned and exited the building in a hurry when I was done. He knows. He knows! What if he hurts Charlie? He hurt Draco when we were going out...

"Wait up!" Sirius ran over to me when I was going to the beach. "Can I try surfering? Please?'

"Sure, but it's surfing not surfering. Anyway, you sure you can do it?" When he nodded, I told him to go change as I prepared the boards.

"Ok," I started explaining to him the basics of what to do on the board when we were in the water. "Here comes a wave. Try to get on top of it." I haven't yet, I don't think I ever will.

When the wave was about a meter away, we both stood on our boards and began directing it across the wave. The wave was just over Sirius' head, so he had to bend his knees real low or else he would have been knocked off.

Gliding the board through the waters, I tried desperately to climb the wave and get on top. "You can do it!" Sirius yelled as he fell off his board. Heehee.

"Woohoooo!" Wow, I got on. I waved and flapped my arms in the air as I jumped into the water.

"Great job!" Sirius commented me and patted me on the back before going out into the ocean to try again, only this time with a determined Ginny following.

"Can you believe that we only have three weeks left?" Harry asked me as I gulped down ice cold water. I shook my head.

"I know, it seems just like yesterday we were all at the Burrow touching that eeny bitty portkey and coming here," I added. "Vacation's almost over..."

The temperature was really hot today. When I stepped in the sand it was so hot I jumped. "Ow! Ow! Hot, no. Ow!" I kept screaming as I walked over to the towel which was under the umbrellas and nice and warm, not cool but good enough.

"That's why I prefer tanning here," Charlie told me as I lay down next to him. I grinned.

"I think you're tan enough, especially from working with the dragons." He scowled.

"I quit from that job cuz apparently there were so little dragons nowadays," he told me.

"How? What about Norbert?"

"He's fine, doing great. And even though the pay is great, we just stand around there doing mostly nothing all day."

"Sounds boring."

"Doesn't it?" He took off his sunglasses to take a better look at me. "What about you, what job are you getting?" I shrugged.

"I was thinking about being a healer. What are you gonna be doing, now that you're back from Romania?"

"I was thinking about being an auror. By the way, if I was knocked unconscious underwater, wouldn't my lungs have been full water?" He gave me a look, and I blushed. Again.

"Well, yes but I used CPR on you." I hope he doesn't know what CPR is.

"I know exactly what CPR is, so what was it like kissing me all over again?" He laughed at my embarassed expression. "Just kidding, I know the answer. It was breath taking, literally." I rolled my eyes.

"So are you ever gonna tell this girl that you love her?" I asked him, trying to not sound too curious. He shrugged, then turned to face me directly in the eye.

"Depends on if she tells me first." Was she me? Was he asking me to tell him first? "What about you?"

"Depends on if he tells me first."

I stared directly into his eyes and he stared back before he and I started to lean in and close my eyes. He cupped my cheek. My heart raced, my fingers which I pressed on his chest tingled. OMG! Am I gonna kiss Charlie Weasley?

**A/N Dun dun DUUNN! Review and see if they're actually gonna kiss for real this time!**

**Thank you to reviewers:**

**Lady Entity**

**Jill BioSkop**

**AlexandraKathleen**

**HPLover12**


	8. Making Out then Girls' Night Out

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own any characters from HP, not Harry, not Hermione, not Ron, not Charlie, not Fred, not George, not any Weasley or ANYBODY!**

**A/N Dun, dun DUUN!**

Hermione's POV

I leaned in closer and closer until I felt his breath ony my face.

"HERMIONE!" Crap. We broke out of our position with my face heated indefinitely and very disappointed. Who said that? I hate that person now. No, two persons.

"Guess what? We did it! We didn't get to the top but we balanced on top of it!" Ginny exclaimed, with Sirius running up next to her. They high fived and cheered. Ooh, I'm gonna kill them I should have never introduced them to surfing! Did they even SEE us in a compromising position?

"That's great," I said a little coldly. They gave me weird looks.

"Anyway..." Charlie continued. "I'm going to my hut. I'll see you guys later." I watched him go, so disappointed now. And a little angry.

"OH!" Sirius finally understood then. "You like him..." I bit my lip.

"Yeah, and...nevermind." No one needs to know that we were about to kiss. Wait a second...if he was going to kiss me, then...? What does this mean? "I'll see you guys later too."

I ran over to his hut and was about to knock when the door opened. "Hey," BIll and Remus greeted. "Don't try anything. We'll lock the door." I gaped. They saw? Or maybe they just know what I'm gonna do?

I entered the building and closed the door. Charlie was lying facedown on his bed. Walking over to him slowly, I decided it was time for my Gryffindor courage. "Charlie?' I said so softly that I bet he didn't hear me. I knelt by his bed. "Charlie," I whispered. He looked up and was surprised to see me.

"What was that on the beach?" he asked me. "Were we about to...?"

"Yeah, I guess so." We sat there in silence.

"Hermione? I, I've always wanted to tell you that I," he paused. "I l-love you." My heart melted. Did he mean that? I didn't say anything, I didn't move. Charlie trembled. "I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true. I understand if you hate me and never want to see me a-again. I-I'll just go." He stood up and made a move to the door. Now he looks like a much unwanted puppy.

However, before he could go, I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down on the bed. I firmly pressed my lips against his. He relaxed and just fell to the bed like he was actually melting. **(A/N say it with me. Aw...)** When I pulled away and opened my eyes, he just stared at me. After a while, I giggled.

"What?" he whispered, annoyed. I giggled some more.

"I love you too." His jaw dropped, so I took this opportunity and kissed him again. "But let's just NOT do anything but snog?"

He gave me a grin as we lay side by side each other. "Agreed." And we spent the next few hours or so mouth to mouth.

Nobody's POV

Harry was suspiscious. He had asked around where Hermione was, and people like Remus and Bill were just whistling around and pretending they didn't know anything. "Really, where are they?" Remus took a quick look around and whispered.

"Go look in Charlie's hut east window." Harry was curious. So he took a fast peek through the window and came back grinning.

"Oh. About time."

"We saw that they were about to make out on the beach, but a certain girlfriend and godfather of yours," Bill started, giving Harry a pointed glance, "interrupted it."

"Looked so cute and adorable too," Remus added while the two sniggered. Sirius walked up to their table at the restaurant.

"I heard everything you said. So is it actually true?" he asked Harry. He nodded and Sirius started whooping and catcalling and flapping his arms.

"YEAH! GO HERMIONE AND CHARLIE!" Everyone started to whoop too and cheer. Harry grinned at Bill and Remus before rescuing Sirius from getting pumelled with questions from Mrs. Weasley.

Bill smiled before immediately frowning. "What?" Remus asked him. Bill nodded his head to a distraught Ron. They both tensed up and eyed Ron very carefully. "What do we do?"

Bill thought very carefully. "We talk to him." Remus looked at him as if he were insane. Bill ignored him and the eldest Weasley went over to the youngest Weasley boy.

"Ron? Are you ok?" Bill sat down next to him at the table. Ron grumbled. "Ron, if you really do love her, which I'm sure you do, you have to ler her go."

Ron just mumbled. "How?"

Bill sighed. "Sometimes if you love someone with all your heart, then you have to do your best to let them be happy. And Charlie, you want your brother to be happy too, right?" Ron nodded slightly. "You just ha ve to think of others before yourself." Ron didn't move, but Bill could tell he was thinking more than he had in his entire lifetime. Bill stood up and headed back to Remus.

"Well? What did he say?" Remus demanded.

"Nothing, but I can tell that my words got to him." Nodding his head in satisfaction, Remus joined Sirius again.

Hermione's POV

When we finally broke apart and got up, we smiled at each other. "How are we gonna tell the others?" I asked Charlie who was trying to recomb his hair. He shrugged and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"We don't, they'll find out when they find out. Right now, it's just the two of us." I gave him a sweet smile and he grinned. "Come on." He held out his arm and I took it once again.

"Yes sir!" We walked to the restaurant and as soon as we opened the door, chaos exploded. "Ah!" Molly was hugging me, Sirius was cheering, Remus was grinning and whooping with Bill, Ginny was on Charlie's leg, Harry was giving both of us hugs at the same time, Arthur was immediately congratulating Charlie, the twins were shooting fireworks in the sky and everyone else was cheering. What the hell?

We both toppled over and fell to the ground with everyone else on top of us. We started laughing. "How did you guys find out?"

Everyone pointed at Sirius, who pointed to Harry who pointed to Bill and Remus. They looked around and pointed at us. Damnit. "Thanks a lot." They held out their hands and helped us up. Then Ginny and Luna started pestering me about only God knows what and the guys started catcalling on Charlie again. I rolled my eyes and walked to an empty table and ordered some lunch.

"When did this happen?" Harry demanded as we settled down and they resumed eating. We shrugged.

"It was _supposed_ to happen on the beach but a certain girlfriend and godfather of yours," Charlie gave Harry a pointed glance and glared at Ginny and Sirius, "interrupted it." Ginny and Sirius smiled sheepishly.

Harry blinked. "That's exactly what Bill said. You two really are brothers." The two said people shrugged and resumed to their mini food fight. So immature, and even at their age.

I was about halfway through my lunch when I stopped and my mind whirled directly to Ron again. Ron. Oh great. There he was, sulking in the corner of the cafeteria. I looked at Charlie who nodded at me and we both got up.

Once we reached there, I felt Charlie's grip on my hand tightened. I squeezed it back reassuringly. "Ron? We need to talk."

Ron stared up at us and nodded. We both sat down and opened our mouths to speak but Ron did first. "I'm sorry." I gaped. "I'm really happy for you, ok? I now know what I'm supposed to do if I'm jealous, and it's just ignore it. I won't beat you up, Charlie cuz I know I can't and I won't try anything on you Hermione." I blinked a couple times. Ron sounds, mature for once. And honest. "Anyway," Ron continued, holding up a letter. "I got a letter from Pavarti Patil. She wants me to go to her apartment someday to have tea." We smirked.

"Good luck with that, bro," Charlie told him and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on." We dragged Ron back to our table and forced Ron to talk to everyone. Molly wiped a tear away from her eye and hugged Ron.

"I won't disown you," she whispered to him. I hope that his friendship with everyone will be full again.

Later that night, Harry was playing chess with Ron. Muggle chess. "I won again? That's not right, either you stink at muggle chess which is the same as wizard chess, or you're letting me win!" Harry exclaimed. Ron smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, it's because I'm a bit rusty." I think Ron's suffered enough. Anyway, we were all the beach, just dong some light talking. Fred and Angelina were making out on the sand, George and Alicia under that palm tree and Neville and Ron were whispering sweet nothings in each others' ears. Then there was Remus who was petting Tonks' bulgy stomach and Charlotte and Sirius snogging while standing up against the cliff wall.

I looked around. "Everyone's happy," a whisper was at my ear. Then I felt a nibble. I giggled.

"Stop," I said and pried Charlie off of me. He pouted. I laughed. "I love it when you pout."

"I love it when you smile and laugh," he told me and gathered me in his arms. I leaned against his chest and relaxed, watching the moon, which was full tomorrow night. Remus was portkeying himself to the Shrieking Shack and would portkey back later.

"So when do you wanna get married?" Charlie asked me. I laughed and punched him in the chest.

"We gotta see if this relationship lasts, first," I muttered to him. "Did you know that I had a small crush on Bill on fourth year and somewhat was with Fred and George for a while a couple years ago?" Charlie blinked at me.

"Is it all because of the Weasley charm?" he asked, grinning. I grinned too.

"Of course, but your's is the best," I muttered and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Now if you excuse me, we girls ahve a girls' night out in the hot springs." I stood up and called out to all the other females, who grinned and go up to get their bags. "Did I mention that we're gonna conjure up our own sauna?"

A couple hours later, we were either in the hot springs pond or in this tub we conjured up full of mud. "This is my idea of the greatest spa on the planet," Charlotte exclaimed as she wrapped a towel over her shoulders. "I'm going to the waterfall."

Apaprently, there was valley near the ocean's edge and a river carried water to create a lake there and a waterfall. A couple other girls stood up and followed her there. This island is so amazing and relaxing.

When I finished with the hot springs and the mud, I went to the waterfall too. Everyone was splashing each other and scrubbing mud of themselves. "Let's make a sauna here," Luna declared, waving her wand. A bulding the size of our huts appeared and we all stepped inside.

By the time we all walked to Charlotte's hut to have a sleepover or something, we had soft skins and were in our bathrobes. That's what mud and heat can do to your skin, it makes your skin so smooth!

"Accio make up kits!" I shouted and said kits plus some of the other girls' flew in from the window. We started plopping on the beds, chairs or the floor and painted each other's nails or braided our hairs. "This is fun, I don't know why we haven't a girls' night out til tonight," Ginny commented as she placed a purple butterfly clip in my hair. I took out my bright red lipstick that I have just to write phone numbers or use on guys.

"I say we pull a prank on the guys," I called out. Some of them stood up, took mascara and all that eye liner and nail polish and we grinned evilly.

It was well past midnight now, so they're probably asleep. They had all agreed to stay in the guys' hut for the night, so we crept alongside the building. When we entered, we giggled slightly. This hut had Charlie, Harry, Ron and the twins snoring on the beds or floor.

"Draw a red moustache on Harry," I whispered to Ginny as I took out blue eyeliner and gave Charlie a unibrow and a moustache and those chin beards. Then I gave him long eyelashes and put pink blush on him s he looked ridiculous. Angelina and Alicia also entered the building and remade their respective boyfriends and we went to work on Ron. Then we charmed the make up so they would last about three hours after they woke up.

"How mad do you think they'll be?" Luna questioned when we all dashed into Charlotte's hut again. They shrugged.

"We'll juz kizz them and dey zhall forgive uz," Fleur told them before we giggled.

The next morning, I woke up to angry shouts and bangings on the door. We giggled and swung the door open and burst out laughing when we saw our handiwork.

"You did this, didn't you?" Charlie demanded, trying to wipe red lipstick I placed on him. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I charmed all the other guys' make up so they won't come off for a while, I purposely missed you," I whispered to him before giving him a kiss. He grinned at me before they ran out to take a shower.

At breakfast, all of they guys make up excluding Charlie's were still on their faces. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sirius and Harry exclaimed in horror as they looked at their faces in the mirror. Their nails were pink.

"How come Charlie's went off?" Remus asked. Tonks and I shrugged.

"Apparently I favor him and Tonks doesn't," I answered sweetly. Charlie swept behind me and gave me a bear hug.

"Aw...thank you Mione! At least I won't be laughed at and humiliated unlike the others." I grinned and realized how lucky my life was. I had great friends, a fgreat boyfriend, a dad and step mom and a soon to be step sister or brother some of the greatest non-blood brothers anyway.

"So can we plan some weddings?" I asked all the engaged couples when we settled down for brunch. That includes Remus and Tonks, Fred and Angelina and George and Alicia.

"I want mine soon!" Charlotte called out. She gave Sirius a look, which we laughed at. He flushed before sitting down and thinking a way to propose to said girl.

"Well, we're having a double wedding!" Alicia squealled. "Fred, George, Angelina and I!" Aw...

"What about you, Moony?" I inquired. He grinned.

"It's during Christmas holidays." We gaped. I squealled and hugged him.

"And we have better news, we're not having one baby but triplets!" Tonks shouted. I choked on my drink. I started coughing violently. Charlie patted and rubbed my back, but he was apparently in shock as well. Molly squealled and ran over to Tonks.

"So you're gonna name all of them Jamie?" I asked incredulously. Remus laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, just the first born or one of them." How did they end up with triplets?

Sirius was cheering, as usual. "Woohoo! GO REMUS AND TONKS! You rock!"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, but I can't believe I'm not gonna have one but THREE siblings! "I think this whole trip to the island is so surreal," I muttered to Charlie. He nuzzled my neck. "Or not."

This was way too good to be real. The only thing bad about it is my foster parents are dead. If I had just stayed at home I could have defended them.

"If you stayed home then you would have been hurt," Charlie whispered to me. Ok, what is it with everyone reading my mind? "And I'm not reading your mind, I just know what you were thinking," he added when he saw my puzzled look, which now turned to bewilderment.

"You know me so well." I felt like the luckiest girl ever, and for once I felt special.

**A/N There, the second last chapter. I might right a sequel, but it'll have to have some action in it.**


	9. Prank War

**Disclaimer: I think that the stupidest person in the world must know that I don't own HP.**

**A/N The chapter before was a bit stupid. This is the last chapter, before the epilogue and if you're lucky, there might be a sequel. But I need some ideas for the sequel, and 30 reviews in total!**

Hermione's POV

The next few weeks were wonderful! All we did was make out, truth or dare, kissing, MASH, snogging, surfing, make out, hot springs, kissing, hiking, snogging, or just about doing anything on the beach or on the island! After much consideration, Ron was allowed back to the Burrow which he probably spent time getting a decent job and an apartment. And finding dates until he gets the one he thinks is his true love. Personally, I think Pavarti suits him.

"Start packing, FRED WEASLEY!" Molly was screaming to one of her sons. We were leaving in tomorrow, and today was supposed to be a day full of packing and doing everything we did over the summer vacation so far. To do list today: Suring, volleyball, hiking, hot springs, pranks, truth or dare, MASH, chess, exploding snaps, and everything I had forgotten to think of, beside snogging.

"SAVE ME!" I heard Sirius' voice from behind me when I dragged my trunk so it would sit beside the empty hut. I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a baby," I called out over my shoulder as I placed my two bags on top of my trunk and grabbed my purse.

"I'll say," Remus' voice commented from behind me as well. I spun around and started laughing as I saw Sirius was now a six year old toddler. One of the twins held an empty vial in his handwhile Remus and the other twin were holding onto Sirius' now tiny arms.

"What did you do to him?" Charlotte demanded as she picked up the infant, who was now wailing for his mommy. Funny, I thought her hated his mom.

"We put a Shrinkning potion on him," Gred explained. Forge grinned.

"And we accidentally forgot to make the antidote," he added.

"But it'll wear off in an hour or so," Remus finished while grinning. "And here I thought Padfoot was the greatest prankster of all time."

"Nu-uh!" Fred and George cried out. "You're our favorite!" I walked over to baby Sirius and touched him on the nose. He gurgled like two year old and grabbed onto my finger.

"Aw...he's so adorable!" I giggled and Charlotte handed him to me, which I carried. "We don't have to do anything like diapers, right?" When Sirius had changed his clothes also changed, and there were smaller clothes on him. They shook their head.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked as she exited the hut and placed her bags and trunk beside mine. We grinned.

"Sirius." Ginny started rolling on the groundin hysterics.

"Someone, PLEASE take a picture!" Harry exclaimed as he saw the baby Sirius. Angelina and Alicia happily bounced up and started taking snap shots.

"Hmmm, which one of you guys would like the reward for this?" I asked sweetly, fingering my own vial in my hand behind my back. Today was supposed to be prank war day, and we had gotten ready for this ever since two weeks ago. Fred and George started jumping up and down.

"Ooh, me. Me, pick ME!" they shouted and I grinned.

"The pleasure is all mine." I uncapped my vial and splashed the contents at Fred and George's faces. They were about to wipe the liquid away, when it just dried rapidly.

"What did you do to them?" Charlie inquired as he came up and started nuzzlinf my neck. I placed an arm around his shoulders.

"That is a potion for turning someone into the opposite gender for three hours. Since I splashed half and half on them, it'sll only be fore about an hour and a half," I replied grinning. "This is worst than Sirius turning into a baby!" Angelina and Alicia started taking pictures of their fiances who were now growing longer hair, eyelashes, had a softer face and the other stuff girls have.

"Ahhhh!" they screamed like a girl, literally. The twins started looking around and running frantically. Luna came over and whispered to me.

"Put make up on them like a real girl." We grinned evilly and Harry summoned the twins over by levitating them. I brought out red lipstick, mascara, eyeshadow and blush from my purse and so did the other girls. We took a step evilly at them just as Sirius started clapping and saying, "Girl, girl, girl, girl!" and squealling.

Five minutes later, I was walking on the beach with Charlie's arm around my waist. He was grinning. "You girls are completely evil."

"I think that the twins and Remus win the prank award though, they turned Sirius into a baby!" I laughed. We turned to looked at Fred and George who were pranking even though they were females. "What do you think their names should be?"

"I dunno, Fredricka and Georgia?" Charlie suggested and we smiled wickedly.

"Oy! Fredricka and Georgia! Come over here!" I shouted to the people who were in the water. "And bring itty bitty Sirius too!" Harry and Ginny started cracking up at the names, Sirius was always so tall. Then they waved to us, pictures in their hands.

"These pictures aren't worth a thousand words, they're worth about a million!" Ginny gasped out when we ran to them. "Girly, pink, mascara, eyeshadow, female, skirts..." We were hysterical.

An hour later, we were all in the middle of the forest again. "You have GOT to see this waterfall!" we girls were squealling. "It's so beautiful and SO romantic." The guys don't know about it, well maybe George cuz I had a sneaking suspicion he proposed to Alicia there. We reached the valley and started rolling down a clearing of grass.

"Woohoo!" I rolled onto the ground next to Harry and Ginny, who were suddenly making out. "Ew, get a room you two!"

"Hey you, yeah you HARRY POTTER!" Charlie and Bill exclaimed, running up to the couple. "You listen here, you will NOT get a room together until your wedding day!"

"And if you ever hurt our little sister we'll finish what Voldemort TRIED to do," Bill threatened. Harry and Ginny had stopped snogging by now and Harry was looking fearfully at the brothers.

"They scare me," he murmured to Ginny who laughed.

"They're just being protective," Ginny replied, getting up and laughing. "At least they're not so overprotective."

"That reminds me, Charlie. You have to do the same with Hermione," Remus ordered him while glaring. "I don't trust you."

"Moony!" I called out, red. Remus gave them a look.

"I do trust you guys, but not your hormones. Not to mention he's gonna have a lot because he's around seven years older than you!"

I rolled me eyes. "Don't worry, we won't do anything." I walked over to Charlie and put an arm around his neck. "The most we'll do is make out." Remus and Sirius made a gagging noise with their throats before they were hit by their girlfriends. "It's not like you followed the rule either, Moony." He turned beat red before following Tonks to the waterfall.

It really was beautiful, last time I didn't get a chance to admire it since I was busy with washing mud off. I think that there's a cave behind the waterfall where the water goes to and flows around under the mountain. We started swimming in the water and found out the water wasn't as salty as the ocean. Funny, this water came from the ocean.

"Now where do we go?" Neville asked, getting up from the water. Our eyes lit up.

"Hot springs!" Needless to say, we stayed there for about four hours and the guys nearly passed out from heat and exhaustion.

"Let's go to the BEACH!" Harry protested after a while. We rolled our eyes and hiked back to the campground and started some last minute tanning. I hardly got a tan all summer! So I stayed on the sand until the heat nearly ate me.

"There you are!" Charlie lifted me up and carried me to the water where he dumped me. I came up sputtering before everyone decided to surf.

That night, we all camped out in sleeping bags under the stars. "And there's Orion the dog star. That's also where Sirius' seriousness lies all the time, high in the sky where no one can find it," Remus was explaining to me. Sirius, Fredrick and Georgia were back to normal, but their nicknames now stuck. At least for a while.

"Hey!" Sirius cried out, crossing his arms and huffing. I giggled as I lay between Remus and Charlie on the ground. We were sleeping in a circle around the bonfire. Harry was doing Ginny's MASH and Neville and Luna were playing exploding snaps. Molly and Arthur had wanted some alone time so they were at the other beach. Everyone else was either playing chess, asleep or star gazing.

"That constellation looks like Charlotte!" I cried out, pointing into the sky. Sirius tried to look for the constellation and failed.

"I can't find her!" Charlotte smiled up at her before pulling his arm down for him to lie down. "I'm right here, honey."

"I can't believe we're going tomorrow already," Charlie whispered to me as the fire started dying. We gazed endlessly into it, entrance at it. I smiled at him.

"This is a summer to remember. I can't wait for next year, where we all go somewhere for the summer too! Somewhere even better!"

"I can't wait for my wedding," Remus muttered before falling fast asleep. We grinned.

"His and Tonks' wedding is gonna be an awesome one," I promised before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N This is the shortest chapter of the story, except for the epilogue maybe. Anyway...stay tuned and review if you want a sequel!**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything, especially HP. If I did, I'd buy all my reviewers fruit baskets and lots and lots of chocolate! **

Hermione's POV

It was Christmas holidays. Well, five days before Christmas. We were all outside where there was an alter and seats filled the area which was larger than the Great Hall. Even though it was Christmas, this wedding was in south America where it was very hot. I was dressed in my blue dress with flowers in my hair.

"Tonks, you look amazing!" I squealled as I greeted her in the tent where the door was flap was shut. She grinned as Charlotte came up in a creamy yellow dress. "So do you Charlotte!"

Tonks beamed and looked down at her white dress which flowed down nicely onto the floor. Her hair was pink, or course but I told her to grow it long so I would crimp it nicely. It looked beautiful. "Thank you, Hermione. Gosh, I'm so nervous!" I laughed. Even though her tummy was huge and the babies expected in a month, she looked beautiful.

"Something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue," I murmured to Charlotte. Nodding, she took out her bracelet which was old, borrowed and blue. She told Tonks to wear it.

Her eyes lit up. "Is this a muggle custom?" We nodded and then thought for a minute.

"Something new...well your dress is new. You're set and ready to go!" I exclaimed and happily hugged her lightly to not mush up her dress. Ginny in her pink dress and Luna in her lightish green dress came up just then, grinning. We giggled for a bit. Finally, Dumbledore entered the tent from behind.

"You look great, dear Nymphadora," he told her, pulling down her veil. Then he held out his arm. He was to be her escort. Luna and Ginny grabbed her trail, and Charlotte and I followed from behind with several Gryffindor first years we picked out throwing flowers. "Let it begin."

The music started playing and Tonks walked down the isle. I grinned while everyone turned to stare at the bride. There were about five hundred people there, despite the werewolf law. Harry had blackmailed the Ministry that because he saved the world and killed Voldemort, they'd let Remus get married and have children who should be free from all werewolf laws as well. Of course, soon Arthur Weasley would be the Minister soon so he would change things.

Once Tonks walked up to the priest and Remus, he lifted her veil and smiled at her. Charlotte and I walked next to the others: the best man Sirius, and just plain close friends. After the priest said whatever whatever and they said blah blah blah, Remus finally kissed Tonks. "Aw...that's so cute," I whispered, with Charlie's arm around my waist. "I wanna do that!" Then Remus turned to me and beckoned me over as a photographer came up. The priest started saying more words.

"Hermione, do you take Nymphadora Tonks to be your stepmother and Remus Lupin to be your father again?" I said I do and then he said. "I now pronounce you a family." We grinned at the camera which flashed white before hugging my new parents.

A few minutes later, the chairs were gone and music was blaring onto muggle speakers. "Muggle weddings are awesome!" Fred and George called out as they danced with their fiances. "This is a great idea, Mione!" I grinned as I danced with Charlie. He was dressed in a muggle tux with a red tie that matched his hair.

"So, how does it feel to have everything in your life perfect again?" Charlie asked me as we swayed gently to a song called Do I Have to Cry For You? by Nick Carter. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Perfect, I'm the luckiest girl in the world." We both then turned to see everyone who was dancing. Tonks with Remus, obviously, Angelina and Alicia with Fred and George, Ginny with Harry, Parvarti with Ron (about time!), Molly Weasley with Arthur, Fleur with Bill, Luna with Neville, Charlotte with Sirius (who's name had been cleared but still feared) and a whole bunch of friends from Hogwarts and their families. I hugged his neck and whispered into his ear. "Are you the luckiest guy?"

"No, I'm the luckiest person of both genders, ruling you out too," Charlie told me when he saw I was astonished at first with the first word of the sentence. Then I broke away with him when the song ended, pecked him with my lips and skipped over to the bride and her best friend.

"I saw you and Charlie dancing," Charlotte said cheerfully holding out firewhiskey. "I'll be engaged soon, and so will you!" I sat down on the table and poured myself some punch. "Someone spiked that, ya know."

"Yep, it was me," I replied, raising the cup to my lips as their eyes widened. "What? Can't a girl have any fun?" I smirked when I saw them laugh.

"That's true, our lives are being wasted away by hanging around with guys," Tonks commented but still smiled lovingly at her new husband. Then a boom interrupted our conversation and we looked up at the sky which was now filled with wedding banners. 'Curtosy of the Weasleys, all of them.' I turned over to Molly and Arthur and saw that they were looking proud, they were in on it too? And so was Fleur?

Giggling, I went over to my best friend. "Harry, when are you gonna ask Ginny?" He shrugged.

"Anytime now." I give him two weeks.

An hour later, Tonks and a group of girls were squealling. "It's the bouquet toss!" Luna exclaimed. We raced over to the area where Tonks would throw it. I was sorta reluctant and hung at the back a bit. She didn't need to throw it for me to know that the twins would marry next, presumably during Easter holidays.

"Ok, whoever catches this who is engaged, that person would marry next. Someone dating another will be engaged next!" Tonks called out as she turned around.

"Mione!" Charlie called out just then. He was holding onto Tonks' present we were to give her. I was running over to him, uninterested in the toss when something flew right into my face. Blah! I took the object into my hands and saw a bouquet of red roses. I heard applause and then I instantly knew I had caught it. Blushing, I walked over to Charlie.

"Do you think we'll be engaged next?" He shrugged but I didn't miss that excited twinkle in his eye. Then he shoved the present into my arms. We had gotten Tonks and Remus a large, beautiful picture frame with an actual picture of their kiss the photographer took. There was a lot more pictures which everyone else took but this one was supposed to have the whole aisle walk on it right to the end of the first dance with Tonks and Remus. Charlie and I had paid for the special photographer to do this, and to make it fast so we can give it to them right now.

"OMG!" Remus exclaimed, eyeing the picture with an expression I couldn't read. We grinned at each other when Tonks nearly fainted. I guess if you have your wedding onto a picture than if would have been so exhausting in a way.

Hours passed, games were played at dinner was eaten outside. Booms were heard again and we looked up to see fireworks up in the sky. I then looked back down to gaze into Charlie's eyes. We were sitting at a couple's table.

"Tonight was perfect, I can't wait until our marriage," I murmured to him softly. He smiled at me.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" he teased. I shook my head.

"I love you, but I'm not asking. Unless you turn out to be asking in ten years," I joked back before sipping on water. Licking my lips, I watched Charlie.

"Well, I love you too. Ever since that day on the beach, I have," he told me. "I want to be with you, forever and always." He took my hand and stroked it. "I love you." No wonder some people like sappy romantics. When you're actually in there, it doesn't sound half bad! In fact, I want it to be said forever. To my surprise, he took something out from his pocket and stood up from his seat, only to kneel down on one knee. I giggled softly, he looks so cute. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

I was aware of some eyes on us, but I didn't care. I stared down at the ring. There was an oval blue diamond on the top surrounded by smaller white diamonds. Then the ring piece was gold, pure yellow gold with one pure white gold down the middle. I had been staring at this ring whenever I was in the muggle mall from the glass window, how did Charlie know I wanted it? I stared into his eyes and said one word that was the most special ever besides 'I do'. "Yes." Charlie slipped the ring on my finger and then cupped my face, kissing me. We heard some Aww's and then clapping. There was a flash of light, a camera probalby.

"That's so cute!" Ginny squealled, coming over to me dragging Luna behind her. "I'm so happy for you! You get to be my sister in law!" We stared at the ring in my hand excitedly.

I was congratulated by everyone I knew and have never seen before for the rest of the night. When guests started to leave, I looked at the stars and prayed. "Mum, dad. Even though you're not my real mum and dad, I love you and I always will. I'll be your daughters always too, and say hello to my real mum. Charlie and I are married, if you were here you would have been so happy. Anyway, I gotta go, my friends are looking at me like I'm crazy. I love you always." Then I stood up and went into a carriage where Charlie, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Charlotte were in. I smiled happily at the stars one last time, which seemed to be winking at me and then turned to my friends in the carriage.

The End

**A/N That was the epilogue. Very sappy, but I learned from friends that if you're the one with the words being spoken to, or speaking the words themself then they're like music in your ears and are very cute. I might right a sequel, of course so please review!**


End file.
